Luna, and her loony routine
by isawthewolf
Summary: Luna Lovegood, like every other girl her age, had urges. How she dealt with them however, was certainly not like every other girl.
1. The Usual

Little Luna Lovegood was known for being a weird one, but what most never guessed was just how perverted the young blonde was. Like all girls her age, Luna was bursting with hormones and couldn't resist masturbating every night. First she'd experiment in her bed at night, touching herself as quietly as possible until she archived orgasm then drifted off to sleep, along with the other girls. As time went on she began to notice signs that the other Ravenclaw girls were doing it too. Some nights she noticed, other girls wouldn't start until she had, and she was almost certain they were doing it purposely with her. She'd enjoy the thought of that, and she'd often moan aloud and mumble words to her self, responding to the sounds of gentle sighs around her.

It was her routine. Wake up, attend her classes, eat some food and wonder around on her own then end up in bed with her fingers inside herself. It was one warm evening, Luna had been strolling the grounds barefoot for hours when she decided to take rest on a large patch of crass, darkened by the shadow of the oak tree she now rested her back on. Humming a tune quietly to herself, she allowed her eyes to close and she drifted into sleep.

Because of her routine, her body was unfamiliar sleeping without having orgasmed before, and she woke rather suddenly with that familiar fire between her perfectly smooth legs. "Oh no, not now! Silly vagina and your feelings, always taking control of me like this!" she spoke to herself softly, a giggle leaving her lips. The feeling just wouldn't go away and she couldn't possibly make it back up to the castle without cumming.

She sighed deeply, parted her legs and lowered her hand which soon found her hairless vagina, which she cupped and moaned to herself, it had already began dripping. The tiny blonde didn't seem to care that she may be in full view of anyone, the sensations from her pussy were just too good to ignore. "Yes, oh wow yesss." She spoke rather loudly as two fingers clamped around her now soaked clit, which she began pinching and flicking roughly.

Her legs opened even wider and were now fully spread in front of her. She let go off her clit which throbbed, raised her hand then brought it down onto her pussy, slapping the soaked clit hard. She moaned loud and continued slapping herself, reaching around with her other hand which soon found her tiny anus, which seemed to twitch at the light touch of her petite fingers. "Hmmm, you need attention as well, yes?" speaking to herself again seductively, the question did not need answering.

Collecting some of her wetness with a single finger, she covered her anus in her own juices and forced two fingers in, a smile of absolute pleasure forming on her flushed face and she stroked her insides, her moaning increasing in sound. Both of Luna's holes were now filled with her fingers, thrusting in and out with practiced speed, when suddenly a bird chirped from above and she came to the sudden realization; she was fucking herself in both holes in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds!

It all hit her at once, her hardened nipples brushing the fabric of her uniform, her ass hole squeezing her fingers and her clit and g-spot being stimulated perfectly, and with the thought that someone might be watching her, she came with a loud scream, squirting her juices on the inside of her thighs with a satisfied "Oh goodness, yes!".

She soon calmed down, removed the fingers from her pussy and lapped up her juices like a kitten. She did the same with the fingers that had stimulated her anally, and started giggling lightly to herself. She kept her damp legs spread, let out a very deep, very satisfied groan and began to piss on the grass in front of her. Her warm crystal clear piss trickled down the sides of her legs and all around. The satisfaction of releasing her bladder turned her on all over again, and before she knew it she was spanking her pussy again and making herself squirt for the second time. She ran a finger along a line of piss and treated herself to a taste before finally packing up and leaving, her piss and pussy juice still covering the area which she had claimed her own, and an area she couldn't wait to return too.

She never did know if anyone had seen her, but she liked to think they did, and she liked to think that when they came, it felt as good for them as it did for her.

The following day, Luna woke in a heightend state of arousal after dreaming of the previous days antics. She began teasing her nipples through her night wear, staring at all the other girls around her who were still sleeping. She felt adventuours, and positioned herself so she was on the outside of the covers, completely exposed had anyone been awake to see her. She sat up and had her legs open, toying with her pussy which started leaking onto her sheets. She kept her eyes on the faces of her housemates, which only increased her arousal.

Crawling over to the post on the left side of her bed, she pressed her pussy onto the cold surface of the wooden beam and gasped aloud at the shock. Before she knew it she was full on grinding the smooth surface, her hairless lips parting either side, her throbbing clit being rubbed by the cold surface. She held on with her right hand and rode the pole for all she was worth, then reached behind with her left hand to cup her bum cheeks then finger her anus, which accepted the intrusion with ease.

Luna came suddenly. Caught off guard by the sudden and quick orgasm she moaned loudly then covered her mouth with her hand. A few students stirred in their bed but none opened their eyes. Luna watched them like a hawk, breathing heavily, her tiny breasts bouncing slightly, her fingers still deep in her ass. "I really do wish they could see me piss. Here it comes, ohh, such beautiful relief!" she whispered, hoping someone might wake up and watch her. Giggling as quietly as possible, Luna pressed four fingers at the top of her vagina and lifted up, then began to spray her warm piss all over the bed post she had just grinded on. She held her hand out into her line of piss then rubbed it over her chest with a satisfied groan, her fingers fell lightly out of her bum and she collapsed backwards onto her bed, taking them into her waiting mouth.

She rolled back under her covers, her feet resting on the damp spot that now began to soak through, and watched her fellow Ravenclaws wake up one by one. She giggled to herself because they had no idea what she had done, and it certainly wasn't the first time she had done stuff when they were asleep. She turned her head to the side and rested on her pillow, looking at the chest to the side of her bed, inside which was pairs of underwear she had stolen from the girls, which she often masturbated with. A happy sigh left her parted lips as she thought about where to cum next.


	2. The Tree

Luna had been out wandering the grounds, the grass was wet with due on her bare feet, and the newly risen sun was only just breaking through the clouds yet it was still warm. She loved early morning walks before the castle woke. She was treading a familiar path that let down across the side of the lake, and after five minutes or so she came across a large rock that was very flat, that she had sat on before. Humming to herself she climbed atop it, gasping as a cold breeze blew up her skirt, attacking her vagina which had nothing covering it. She giggled as she sat, enjoying the stone on her bum cheeks, sitting with her legs open, her arms behind her suporting her up.

The cool breeze found it's way under her skirt and lifted it slightly, causing a giggle from the young blonde. "Oh, I may as well just let it free.." she said to herself, giving in to the wind. Although she did hope some naughty invisible creature was playing games with her. She lifted her skirt up exposing her hairless vagina, and groaned in satisfaction as the early sun wore down on it, warming up her very core. She sighed with satisfaction at how free she felt and a smile painted on her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of the water, but she soon found the noise was effecting her. She looked down at her pussy and opened her legs further, and with a sigh, she released her bladder, allowing gold piss to run down the surface of the rock.

Some of the piss pooled around her legs and her thighs, and she moaned softly until the flow stopped. She giggled and dipped a finger in her piss, raised it to her mouth and licked it like a kitten. "Delicious, as always!" Luna said, followed by another giggle, and began to trace the lines of liquid with her toes, enjoying the sensation. Before she knew it the sun had risen higher and her piss had mostly dried, so with a sigh she got up, brushed herself off and made her way back up to the castle.

She spent the rest of the morning with her friends, attended three classes then the bell rand signalling lunch peroid. She bid farewell to some classmates and headed into the courtyard with swift speed. She was the first to arrive and with a quick look behind her shoulder to make sure all was clear, she clutched a branch from the nearest tree and pulled herself into it, climbing the maze of branches and leaves before finally she found a spot she could sit in, clear from view but she could see everything below her. As usual she was free of underwear and the exctiement of being able to spy on people was starting to get her pussy wet.

She ignored it for a few minutes then came the rush of footsteps and incoherent speech as students in groups became pouring into the courtyard. She giggled quietly to herself, watching everyone. Some were couples, others were groups of both sexes, and some were first year boys still looking lost and facinated at the castle grounds. Luna wriggled her toes in excitement as she watched a boy and girl holding hands make their way on to the stone bench directly below Luna. "Ohh, a pretty couple for me to spy on!" she said to herself as they sat down. The boy placed his arm around the girl and they began to kiss. Luna felt her pussy beat as she watched them, their tongues exploring each others mouths, and she soon found her fingers on her clit.

There was Loony Luna Lovegood, hidden up a tree, her hands on her pussy watching a couple kiss! She used two fingers to spread her lips, then ran a third across the middle which landed on her clit which she bagan tapping frantically. The couple stopped kissing, and the girl began biting the boys lower lip whose eyes were closed in pleasure. Luna shivered as she pushed two fingers inside, her clit still being stimulated. She was going to cum. There was no going back, she slapped her pussy hard not caring if she was caught as it felt too good, and she kept her eyes fixed on the couple below.

"Oh my, oh goodness, my little pussy is cumming!" she whispered to herself, breathing heavily, clutching the branch. "Right above all these people! My exposed pussy gushing with girl cum, oh it's so perfect, so perfect, oh Merlin, fuck, I can't stop cumming!" she tried to keep her voice under control as her pussy spasmed through it's lengthy orgasm, her legs shaking, tears forming in her eyes from the absolute pleasure and thrill. Her pussy leaked some more but the juice clutched to the insides of her thighs and luckily the couple weren't bothered enough to look up. As Luna calmed from her sneaky orgasm, the couple soon packed up and left. "Thank you for the show, mmm, you made me feel fantastic, I've never came so hard!" she spoke, although of course she wasn't heared.

Looking around she noticed the only people left in the courtyard were at the opposiete end, and with a sigh of relief she began to piss, her legs spread wide concealed within the leaves of the tree. Her golden piss fell on to the maze of branches below and she giggled at the sight. She wiped her damp pussy with her hand then licked it clean, and after waiting sometime for everyone in sight to leave, she jumped down from her hiding spot and hurried to the second floor bathroom to clean up in private, where she masturbated once more in full view of Myrtle who had grown used to the side of the girls loony antics.


	3. The Cat

After cleaning herself up again, Luna noticed it was time for her next lesson. She removed a glass container from her bag and again, in full view of Myrtle, she held the container below her pussy and filled it with piss. Her flow came to a stop and she raised the glass to her lips and took a tiny sip. Her nose crinkled and she giggled, then placed the container back in her bag and skipped off humming to herself towards the dungeons.

Her skipping soon came to a halt when she noticed Mrs Norris, her tail tapping the stone floor in an empty corridor. Luna had a wicked idea. She removed the container that she had just filled with piss, and poured a spot on to the ground before her. Mrs Norris came curiously towards the damp spot and smelt around it. "Tasty piss for the kitty cat." Luna whispered, holding the container steady in her hand. The cat began licking rapidly at the floor and Luna felt her clit tingle.

"Mmm, you like my piss don't ya!" she said with a giggle, and poured more of the warm liquid into her hand, feeding it to the thirsty cat. She giggled some more, then moved around the corner, concealed from view. She lowered her skirt and exposed her hairless pussy, Mrs Norris licked her lips and sat close to her. Luna knelt down onto the stone floor and poured some of her piss onto her hand, then rubbed her pussy with it, moaning softly at how good it felt. "Lick it all up kitty." She whispered seductively, then moaned aloud as she felt Mrs Norris's wet tongue lap at her pussy.

"Mmmm, having my pussy licked feels fantastic! A thirsty pussy for my pussy!" Luna giggled again and poured more piss onto her clit. She reached round with her other hand and rubbed some piss onto her extremely tight anus, and Mrs Norris moved under her legs, her rough fur sliding right across Luna's vagina, and began to tongue her shit hole. The sensation of the tiny cat tongue was incredible, and Luna moaned incoherently as the cat licked and licked and licked.

The blonde reached down to stroke the cat, playing with it's tail and rubbing it's legs, then stopped to drench her anus in more of her piss, then moved her hands to her soaked pussy and began frantically tapping at her clit, eager to cum whilst the cat licked her ass. "Keep licking that dirty hole kitty, you're gonna have me cumming so soon! Oh Merlin I am naughty." Her breathing was heavy and her legs felt weak, she couldn't take much more and emptied the rest of the container over her bum, feeling drops leak down between her cheeks, and Mrs Norris tiny tongue was there to meet them.

"FUCK, HERE IT COMES! I'M GONNA CUM! A CAT IS MAKING ME CUM!" she was almost screaming at her third orgasm of the day, and after frantically slapping her clit, she squirted cum onto the floor in front of her, her legs shaking before finally collapasing just as the cat had moved out of the way. Mrs Norris mewed at the girl who gave her one last stroke, and she leaped up onto the ledge above and disappeared from sight, leaving the blonde to recover from her first animal expiriance.

Some moments passed before she recovered herself, but soon she was back on her feet and strolling around the corridors as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She had missed the first half of her potions lesson and decided not to go, instead she took a stroll around the castle, eyeing up anything she thought could give her pussy pleasure.


	4. The Ghost

"Myrtle, are you in here?" Luna's gentle voice cut through the silence of the empty bathroom. A pipe banged, followed by a grunt, in response. Luna's lips curled into a grin, and she removed her robe walking in the direction of one of the stalls. She sat on the toilet and lowered her skirt, revealing her pussy which glistened with piss and saliva. "Myrtle, look…" her voice was not much more than a whimper. Another pipe banged, this time much closer, then through the wooden side of the stall came a head.

The ghost had glasses and freckles, and looked very young. Myrtle's eyes gazed from Luna's down to her exposed pussy. She licked her lips. "Are you going to cum for me again, Luna?" she said, with the familiar agression in her voce. She gave Luna a look she might have given Harry, and started humming to herself, tracing Luna's hand down her chest to between her legs. "Oh yes Myrtle, I've cum so much today! But I always have some left for you." She finished with a giggle, which then turned into a moan as her fingers found her clit.

Myrtle entered the stall fully, and hovered in front of Luna. "You're such a little slut, Lovegood. Everybody knows it." She said spitefully, enjoying the view. Luna whimpered with pleasure and knew she wouldn't last long. Her index finger gave her clit a flick, sending a shiver up her spine. "You know I like it when you call me that, Myrtle." The blonde said with a grin, her moon-like eyes gazing through the ghost before her. "You wouldn't believe the things I've been up to this week.." her voice was broken by a whimper, Myrtle had lowered her robe. Luna's whimper turned into a groan as she pinched her clit hard, forcing juice to leak from her hole.

"I want to see your little asshole, Luna. Show me it." Myrtle said, again with that familiar agression. The ghost knew the little whore would do anything she told her to do. Luna's response was a smile, before quickly turning around and bending down, her small hands on the edge of the toilet seat, her bare ass and pussy on display. Luna's asshole was simply delicious. "Such a pretty little shit hole." Myrtle commented as she floated closer to the girl, placing her piercingly cold ghost hands on Luna's hips. "I want to see you shit, Luna." The demand was simple. Luna's eyes lit up in shock. She had never shit for anyone before, but suddenly she felt the desire too.

"You heard me, pretty little slut. I want to see how pretty your shit is." Myrtle let out a mad cackle then licked her lips. Luna's smooth facial skin developed a blush, and as she closed her eyes, she pushed with all her force, grunting and moaning as she forced herself to shit. "I-It's not coming out.." she said, exhaustedly. Her little shitter was opening and closing, inviting Myrtle in. "Perhaps this'll help…" The ghost balled her hand into a fist and pushed it into Luna's open asshole. It was ice cold, making Luna bolt upright with a scream. "No! No, it's so cold in my ass. Please, please wait for my shit to come." She begged, not being able to handle the torture of her cold pale hands.

"I haven't got all day, bitch! I need your shit now!" she yelled as Luna lowered herself back into position, trying to empty her bowels. "I think i-it's coming" she said with a moan. Luna couldn't believe it. She had forced herself to shit, and it felt fantastic. "Oh fuck, oh, oh fuck, I'm gonna shit, it's coming out, I can feel it!" her voice was full of excitement and pleasure. Myrtle had a look of pure arousal as she watched Luna's tiny asshole open up, producing a light brown shit. "I can see it! Shit for me, empty your bowels!" The ghost demanded, rubbing herself all over as the huge shit came out. Luna had reached between her legs and started frantically rubbing her dripping pussy.

"I'm gonna c-cum, I'm gonna cum whilst shitting, oh gosh, oh fuck, my shit is making me cummmmm" her sentence turned into a scream, as feaces poured out of her asshole, liquid began squirting out of her pussy. "Cum you filthy little bitch! Look at you, being forced to shit and getting off on it!" Luna's shit continued to flow out, running down her legs and splattering on the bathroom tile. Myrtle moved down close to inspect it, inhaling the smell. Luna's legs began to shake, shitting whilst cumming had made her feel so good she felt like she was going to pass out.

Breathing heavily, the blonde turned around and sat down, her legs open with the pile of her shit between them. Myrtle looked the happiest anybody had ever seen her, Luna however, exhausted. "So much shit came out my bowels!" she said, taking a breath before every other word. She was proud of herself, and despite cumming hard, she was still as horny as ever, watching Myrtle admire her mess. "I didn't know you had a thing for shit, Myrtle. So disgustingly naughty." She said, and added a chuckle, dipping her finger into her soft warm shit. Myrtle darted a glare at the blonde girl. "Lick it off your finger."

"You know what, Myrtle. I think I'll eat it all."


	5. The Ginger

"I'll leave you to it, whore. I'll float up to the boys toilets. I always get great views of them pissing. Yesterday, I saw a first year having his first wank. His tiny little cock looked quite delicious." Myrtle said, licking her lips. Luna could barely say a word before the ghost ascended into the ceiling above. Luna closed her eyes and smiled, and stripped herself naked completely, running her fingers over her rock hard nipples. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps approaching. It wasn't unusual for somebody else to come into the toilets, but it still rather rare. The blonde opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a tall, ginger girl, bearing an expression of pure disgust.

"Oh, hello Ginny. My shit smells so disgusting, can you smell it?" Luna said giggling, giving her nipples a light pinch. "Of course I bloody can! What the fuck are you doing, Luna?!" Ginny said, holding her nose. "Myrtle forced me to empty my bowels. At first I didn't think anything was going to come out, but once I started toying with my little pussy, I started to shit!" She said with joy, her toes curling in pleasure as her nipples were toyed with. "Even for you, this is weird, Luna. Anybody could walk in here!" Ginny said, still shocked. "No, not anybody. Myrtle tells me a lot of things, it's only me and you that use this." Ginny's face turned to red and she gave a light smile.

"Will you come and sit with me? You'll get used to the smell soon enough." Luna asked with a grin, and let her eyes lower to the mess in front of her. Shrugging, Ginny slowly entered the toilet stall and sat down, carefully as to not get any of Luna's shit on her robes. Luna began dipping her finger in her shit and licking it off, keeping eye contact with the redhead the whole time. "It smells so horrible, I'm gonna throw up, I'm gonna puke so much." Ginny said, fighting back her vomit. "Oh okay. Will you puke onto my shit?" Luna said.

Repulsed, Ginny dry heaved twice, her eyes watered, and with a groan she threw up, all over Luna's feces. Ginny looked stunning, a face redder than usual, an expression of pure disgust, and those gorgeous eyes leaking tears down her freckled cheeks. "Mmmm, you did it! You puked on my shit." Luna commented, admiring the mess in front of her. "It's so ghastly but I couldn't stop myself. I think I'm getting…. Turned on…." Ginny's voiced trailed off, her hand reached into her robe and found her damp pussy.

"Are you going to shit too, Ginny? I'd rather like to see that. I know that's what you came in here for. Myrtle always watches you shit. Apparently yours smells worse than mine." Luna's eyes seemed to glisten with interest. Ginny choked and coughed, using her free hand to wipe puke from her lips. She seemed too embarrassed to talk. "Take a shit for me, Ginny. Take your robes off, turn around, spread your cheeks and shit!" Ginny began moving before Luna had even finished her sentence. She was either crazily turned on by this, or she was desperate for a shit.

In a rush, Ginny ripped her robes off and got onto all fours, her gorgeous pale arse pointing towards Luna, who was now frantically rubbing her clit in anticipation. "Let it all out." Luna said, and on queue, Ginny released her bowels. Much to Luna's delight, Ginny also began pissing, which was flowing down the inside of her thighs. The first shit began to squeeze out of the tight asshole, a thick, light brown piece of shit which left a trail of mess down her legs. The first hit the floor with a splatter, and more and more kept coming. Ginny was breathing heavily, in obvious pleasure. "Oh god. I've never shit this much before! I don't know what's happening to me!" Ginny could barely speak due to her moans. Her warm piss felt fantastic running down her legs.

Luna was in absolute heaven, and had a sudden urge to taste Ginny's shit. She crawled through her own mess and planted her little tongue directly on Ginny's open asshole. Luna retched at the overwhelming smell, but began licking the feces out of the hole. "FUCK!" Ginny screamed, her head bolting up in shock and pleasure. "Yes! Luna, yes! Eat my shit. Oh holy fuck, I can't stop shitting." Ginny was now dribbling from pleasure. She had never felt anything as good as this before. Luna's face was covered in shit, but she ate as much as possible. "So much shit. I'm gonna puke." She said calmly, and raised her head and puked up all over Ginny's little ass.

Eventually Ginny's flow of delicious shit stopped, and Luna moved back and sat down, half exhausted. "I bet you never imagined doing that…" Luna said, grinning. Ginny turned around and sat down. The floor was covered in both of the girls shit, puke and piss. Ginny didn't reply. "I'd quite like to cum now, though." Announced the blonde, who started tapping her soaked clit. Ginny moved forwards, scooped up some of the mess, and started rubbing it all over Luna's thighs and stomach. The noises coming out of Luna's mouth were entrancing. The girl was in absolute pleasure. "Smother my pussy with shit!" she demanded, and Ginny complied. The soft, foul smelling shit seemed to melt into Luna's warm pussy, and within seconds she started buckling, and squirted.

"Oh wow. Wasn't that nice?" Luna asked with a smile. Ginny, chewing on her lip, nodded. "What a mess we've both made. Thank goodness for magic." Luna raised her wand, muttered a charm, and the floor of the stall glistened, as clean as it was when she first entered. "Only one thing, though.." Ginny spoke suddenly, Luna's eyes widened with curiosity. "…I haven't cum yet." A smile painted itself on the redhead's lips. Luna chuckled and burst forwards, pushing Ginny onto her back and burying her head into the girls tiny pussy. Above, Myrtle's head popped through the ceiling and the young Ghost seemed to smile.

I cummed so much writing this :3 please review and let me know if you get off on it :3


	6. The Headmistress

"Oh, Crookshanks, you are a playful little thing." Luna giggled as the ginger cats rubbery tongue found Luna's clit. She squeaked, clutched at her small breasts and sighed deeply. Luna was crouched with her legs wide open, in a frog like position, in a quiet corner of the grounds. "But I need you to hurry up, little fella!" Luna's hand reached down behind her, her fingers searching for her little arsehole. She knew Professor Umbridge walked the grounds around this time of day, but she couldn't leave before cumming, especially not whilst Crookshanks was in such a playful mood. With a deep groan, Luna's index finger stretched her arsehole open, followed by another finger. "Fuck yes let's it, lick me whilst I finger my shitty arsehole. Oh kitty, oh kitty yes, please faster, please, more, faster, faster!" Luna entered a trance as she began finger fucking her arsehole, before she knew it, she came hard, and squirted all over the cat. She sat down, exhausted, and allowed herself to pass out. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Professor Umbridge advanced on the sleeping angel, and observed the girl whose robes were bunched around her mid-driff. The cat had long since disappeared, but Luna's tiny shaven pussy still glistened with girl cum. She stirred in her sleep. Umbridge quietly cast a charm around the duo, concealing them in silence and invisibility. "Hum, hum." The old woman's trademark sound rang out, and Luna leaped into life, struggling in shock to cover her exposed pussy. Her beautiful face went red as she raised to her feet. "Professor. Oh, I, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry Professor, I should head back up to class…" she trailed off, attempting a smile. However, she did not expect what next happened. Umbridge suddenly slapped the young student around the face, knocking her to floor.

"Little whore. You know what happens to little whores, don't you Luna?" She paused, let out a shrill laugh and took out her wand. "Little whores get raped." Her face wrinkled into a wicked grin. With a fast flash of her wand, Luna found herself bound by the wrists and ankles. She was stunned into silence. Umbridge descended onto her with rapid speed and slapped the young blonde around the face again, causing tears to rise in her beautiful misty eyes. Umbridges wrinkled old hands began molesting the teen all over, grabbing the small mounds of her tits, rubbing forcefully between her legs. Luna began struggling on the floor and tried to kick her Professer, but it was useless. Umbridge grabbed the blondes hair, lifted her head off the ground and slapped her around the face for the third time. Luna screamed, tears were now flowing down her reddened cheeks. "You going to piss and shit for me, little whore?" she asked the girl, whose only response was a loud sob. "I asked you a question!" she screeched, and slapped the young girl again. For an aging woman, Umbridge sure could slap. "Yes, yes Professor, I'll do anything." Luna said through her sobs. "Yes, you will. Because I know just what you get up to. Miss Lovegood."

She forced Luna onto her knees, her arse facing her professor. Spread those little cheeks and shit. Luna sniffled, and was suddenly reminded of how she had encouraged Ginny to shit in front of her. She couldn't help but become aroused, even though it was the hideous Dolores Umbridge. "Shit! Now!" Umbridge screeched, making Luna tremble. Her face scrunched up and she began breathing heavily, doing her very best to shit as much as she could for her teacher. "It's… it's coming out…" Luna said, for once she was ashamed. Luna let out a loud satisfied moan as a huge brown shit left her tiny arsehole. Emptying bowels was one of her most favourite feelings, especially doing it for an audience. Umbridge watched carefully, feeling her old wrinkled pussy moisten. "More." she demanded simply, followed by a slight laugh. Luna scrunched her face up again and squeezed with all her strength. This next shit did not slide out, it came out in bursts, almost squirting out of her arsehole all across the floor and running down her thighs. Luna shivered in pleasure. "Sit down, face me, now." Umbridge made another demand, and little Luna did just as she was told, sitting once again with a pile of her own shit in front of her.

"Open, slut." Umbridge demanded delicately. She had scooped a small piece of Luna's shit onto her index finger. Luna licked her lips, then opened wide. Umbridge force the finger right in, gagging Luna with her own shit. She retched and heaved but licked the finger dry. Luna looked like she might throw up. "Don't puke until I say so. If you do anything without my saying so, I'll slap you again." Luna nodded, the sides of her face still in agony from the pervious slaps. "More shit please Professor." she asked, almost trembling. Umbridge scooped up a bigger piece this time, and held it just infront of Luna's mouth. "Seeing as we both like cats so much, you're going to be my little slut kitten. Lick your shit, just like a little kitten would." Umbridge felt her sagging pussy flood at the sight. Luna, like the good little kitten she was, began giving tiny licks at the shit, savouring the horrible taste. She couldn't resist but plunge a hand into her underwear, but Umbridge did not like that. She grabbed a huge piece of shit this time across all of her hand, and slapped the girl with it. Luna screamed and fell backwards, her abused face now covered in shit. She was retching at the smell.

"I warned you, slut! I did not give you permission to touch your little whore pussy!" She slapped the cleaner side of Luna's gorgeous face, which elected another whimper, and more tears to flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry.. please… no more slaps, please…" Luna had never begged before, yet here she was, being raped by her teacher, covered in her own shit. Umbridge picked Luna back up by the neck and began roughly licking the shit off her face. Her old tongue was rough but it felt so good in contrast to her own smooth skin. She began moaning, and holding out her own tongue so that theirs could meet. Luna swallowed any shit that went into her mouth greatfully. Umbridge pushed the young girl back and removed her pink clothing, revealing a wrinkled old chest with sagging breasts. Luna's eyes lit up with lust. "Lick me, kitten." she ordered, and Luna plunged forwards, planting herself onto Umbridge's chest, licking like a cat at the rough skin. Umbridge shivered with pleasure, forgot all about her evils ways, and enjoyed the sexual attention from the very young girl. Luna continued the assault with her tongue for some time, before Umbridge stopped her. "I'm going to piss, little kitten. I haven't pissed all day, and you're going to drink it all."

Luna sat back and watched Umbridge remove a large vial from her clothes. She squatted and held the glass vial below her aged pussy, and let out a stream of golden piss. Luna watched hungrily as she filled the vial completely, wiped her pussy with her hand and licked it. "Drink it and savour it. Take little sips until you finish every last drop. If you dare puke, I will slap you harder than you have ever been slapped before." Luna nodded and took the glass vial, holding it to her nose. The smell made her wretch, but remembering the threat, she held it in. Umbridge's piss was absolutely foul, but Luna loved scat. She took a small sip, and licked the remainder from her lips. Umbridge had begun rubbing her wrinkled pussy with her hand, humming slightly to herself as she watched her kitten drink. Luna began taking bigger gulps of the warm piss, and was starting to enjoy it, but she was desperate to touch herself. Her pussy was aching to be touched. She'd let Umbridge do anything to it. Umbridge let out a frail old moan as she sank all four fingers inside her own pussy. The squelching sound was irresistible. Luna moved forwards slightly, taking another sip of the piss. "Finish my piss, then you can taste me. Finish it now, slut." Luna nodded and began downing the warm piss, desperate to get her mouth on that saggy soaked pussy. She had to stop a few times as she thought she might puke, but she knew what would happen if she did.

Luna finally had drank all of Umbridge's piss. She felt sick to her stomach, but her pussy continued to leak. Umbridge fell back onto her fat sagging arse and spread her wrinkled legs wide. Luna knew what to do, and without hesitation she burst fowards and planted her mouth on her Professors age old vagina. It was completely hairless, thank god, and completely soaked with piss and cum. Luna feasted on every inch of skin available making Umbridge screech in delight. "Eat it, fucking little whore. Little kitten slut, eat every inch of my sagging pussy. Lick between every fold! Fucking suck the cum out of my clit, yes, fucking hell yes Luna you little slut, I'm fucking cumming!" Umbridge's body went into shock, she hadn't came in days, and she spasmed uncontrollably as she came on the young Luna's face, cursing and swearing to the high heavens. Her horrible old pussy flooded with cum and didn't seem to end, happily Luna swallowed everything she could. Her orgasm finally died down and Luna moved back for a breather; she was absolutely soaked. Umbridge had fallen backwards on her back, her legs still wide open. Luna chuckled slightly, then pushed her small fist into her professors cunt. Umbridge screeched and sat up in shock as the young blondes fist slipped easily inside her pussy. "Oh you perfect little whore, yes, fist my old used pussy" she said as she fell onto her back again. Luna pushed and pushed then starting fucking her wildly with her fist and wrist until the evil old woman came even harder than before. "Your insides are squeezing me as you cum, Professor!" Luna said in excitement and amazement.

Umbridge could simply not cum anymore. The old woman was absolutely exhausted from the best sexual encounter she had ever had in her lifetime. The Minister for Magic would often fuck her, but he was nothing compared to little Luna Lovegood. Umbridge raised herself, breathing heavily, and re-collected her robes and dressed herself. Luna remained on the ground, naked, her tiny pussy still leaking. "I will remove fifty points from Ravenclaw unless you fuck me again, when I say. Do you understand, you disgusting little whore?" Umbridge looked down at her victim with an evil grin. Luna looked up with watery eyes and shaky legs. "Yes, professor. I am a whore and I understand." Umbridge smiled at the reply, released the protective charms and walked slowly back off towards the castle. "But… I didn't get to cum." Luna whispered to herself as she dressed herself. "I wonder where Crookshanks is…"


	7. The Brunette

"Oh goodness, my knees are so weak."

Hermione was propped against the rough castle wall, somewhere outside yet secluded. Her spine was tingling and legs wobbling as she struggled to remain on her feet as Luna Lovegood relentlessly used a finger and thumb to harshly flick at Hermione's now red and swollen clit. Luna's stunning young face had a look of concentration so focused one would think she hadn't even realised another girl was there, had she not been pleasuring her. Luna was inflicting a great deal of pleasure to Hermione's shaved pussy, but there was also a factor of pain from the rough treatment that was bringing the bushy haired girl closer and closer to the edge. "Ohhhh, Luna, I'll orgasm if you keep flicking me like that." She moaned in a low voice, her eyes raised to the sky, trying to grip any party of the wall so she didn't collapse.

Luna's only response was to spit across to the pussy, cease flicking for a moment to rub the saliva in to the already soaked cunt, then started using her whole hand to slap the pussy instead. Hermione squealed in a way that made Luna's own pussy gush, and as the brunette started cumming, she started begging Luna to continue. "Ohh, oh gooooooodness that's good Luna, Luna please, oh, ohhhh, flick my clit some more, oh please Luna I'm orgasming! I'm orgasming! Flick meeeee as hard as you caaan please Luna, pleaseeee!" Her legs were shaking violently and Luna did her best to control the girl as she once again started flicking at Hermione's clit as it throbbed, her piss hole squirting fluid onto her face. Luna licked at what she could as Hermione made guttural moans before sinking onto the damp ground, exhausted, her body shaking.

Luna now started using the tip of her fingertips to tickle Hermione's soaked cunt, as she knew exactly what happened when she did this. "Luna, no, don't, please no, I don't want to, it's disgusting, Luna stoooop!" Hermione tried to protest the tickling but she was so weak after cumming she couldn't stop Luna's actions, and before she knew it she started pissing onto Luna's hand, who now had her other hand inside her robes toying with her own clit as she was pissed on. Luna smiled as Hermione pissed a long and powerful stream of weak yellowish fluid. It felt so warm across her hand and wrist, and she brought her fingers up to her own mouth to taste some. Hermione's pretty young face had turned red from embarrassment, but the piss continued to flow. "Oh, you always piss so much, Hermione. Always pissing so much after you cum!" she said excitedly, the first thing she had said in some time, after licking the last drops of piss from her hand.

Hermione now had her eyes closed and was still trembling slightly. "You should see how much I shit after I cum..." Luna suddenly announced, somewhat quietly. Hermione's brown eyes opened in shock and disgust. "I beg your pardon!" Luna responded with a little smile. "Oh, don't act so surprised. It's me, remember. And you did just piss for me, like you always do." she started giggling, rolled onto her side using Hermione's soft but wet thigh like a pillow. "Wanna see me shit now?" she asked calmly, strill stroking her clit inside her underwear. Hermione shifted awkwardly. "You must be joking. No!" she made an attempt to sit up, but Luna pushed her back down by the girls pussy, which was still so sensitive she shuddered. "My bowels are so full." she said, looking up at the brunette who was now more embarrassed than ever. "I'll shit this way, away from us both." she announced as she started to reveal her pale perfect arse, which was now pointed at an angle in their opposite direction. Hermione couldn't help but watch.

Luna began breathing slowly and sighing. Her bowels were full with shit, and emptying them was one of the most pleasurable things the blonde girl enjoyed doing. She was not ashamed of this, especially after convincing Ginny to shit herself, despite how disgusting she initially was. She knew Hermione would be much difficult to convince, so she wasn't going to bother trying to get her to shit today. Luna let out a few soft farts, before, with a groan, the first large shit started to leave her tiny arsehole. "Ohhhh, here it comes, Hermione!" she said with pleasure as she started to shit. Her arsehole made squelching noises as shit started to pour out, some solid lumps, some liquidy which ran down her arse cheek onto the floor, the smell rising up into the air. Hermione held her hand over her mouth and nose in both shock, and protection as she watched the girl defecate. The first solid shit left her arse completely and piled onto the floor, which was not joined with piss that started to leak out of her pussy. More shit continued to flow as Luna made orgasmic moans, Hermione retching with disgust. She knew Luna had a reputation for being weird, but everyone went to the girl for sex because of how amazing it always was, however no one had ever told her about her shit fetish. Ginny hadn't mentioned it when they last talked about their sex in Myrtle's bathroom. She was too shocked to even move.

Luna kept her eyes on Hermione's as she shit more and more, frantically pulling and twisting her own clit. "I always cum when I shit, and I always shit after I cum." she spoke softly, breathing heavily, as a small orgasm erupted in her. As her pussy twitched and came, her arse made disgusting sounds as she started violently shitting, all over her legs and the ground behind her. She had no piss left, but the smell was overwhelming and Hermione couldn't contain herself. "I'm going to throw up! Luna, move, quick!" she struggled to get up, her legs still weak, and Luna held her down. "Puke, then. I wanna see." She giggled watched Hermione struggle as tears formed in her eyes. Due to the angle she couldn't move her neck and had no choice but to puke onto herself and Luna. She dry heaved a few times then, edged on by the smell and situation, puked twice into Luna's waiting mouth and on her own clothed chest. Luna licked her lips and swallowed what she could as the last shit left her bowel.

Disgusted in both herself and Luna, Hermione finally gathered enough strength to push the girl off, forcing Luna's arse onto her pile of shit, which squelched beneath her. Luna was now covered in piss, shit and vomit, causing her to start rubbing at her pussy in frenzy, failing to care that Hermione had now dressed herself properly and left, sobbing quietly to herself. "I'm so disgusting, so filthy," she was close to cumming already, and scooping a handful of her shit and smearing it across her face sent her over the edge, with a loud scream her little tight pussy exploded into orgasm in her underwear, soaking her even more. She was breathing heavily as she now ate her own shit just for the fun of it. After a minute of feasting, she puked onto herself, then fell backwards in delight, wondering if Professor Umbridge had been watching, and just how she would punish the girl if she was.


	8. The Voyeur

"YES! Stuff my arsehole!"

Luna's pale eyes rolled back into her head. Hermione had reached around to stretch Luna's tiny arsehole open, allowing Ginny to collect her own shit off the ground and pack it into the waiting hole. "Fill my dirty hole with shit. Oh goodness it feels good, Ginny." Luna was close to frenzy, and although her arsehole had never been stretched so much before, she was in absolute heaven having someone elses shit pushed up into her rectum. "I'm so full..." she started to breathe heavy, shaking slightly as Hermione was licking the pale girls flat stomach. Ginny was now smothering her shit all over Lunas leaking anus and her arse cheeks. She spanked the girl a few times, and Hermione released her grip so that Luna's arsehole sealed it's self shut, trapping Ginny's shit inside.

Luna let out a low groan and fell to her knees, still facing Hermione. "My little arsehole is all full up." she giggled, and treated Hermione to a few gentle kisses. "Hold it in." Hermione ordered as she moved around to join Ginny, Luna's stinking yet perfect arse facing both of them, the shit covered anus twitching in delight. The girls moved their faces in close, retching at the foul smell. "Now Luna! Fart it out!" Ginny's voice was full of excitement, and after a few grunts from Luna, the blonde girl let out a gigantic fart, spraying Ginny and Hermiones face with faeces. The girls jumped at the impact, then groaned in delight as their faces were now covered. Luna continued to fart, sometimes the shit would fall out, sometimes it'd implode and splash the girls, and constantly her opening and closing arsehole was leaking.

Ginny raised herself suddenly, and squatted slightly, aiming her shaved pussy at Luna's messy arsehole. With a sigh she began to piss directly onto it. "Ohhh yes, clean my nasty shit hole with your piss." Luna sunk her head to the ground and began to hum with pleasure. Hermione moved her head so it was resting on one of Luna's arsecheeks, allowing Ginny's piss to splash off the arsehole across her shit covered face. Ginny had a strong flow of golden piss that just didn't seem to end, much to the delight of Luna and Hermione. Hermione began to gargle the piss then let it lazily fall out of her mouth, running down across the shit and onto the floor, her hand now firmly wedged into her panties toying with her swollen clit. The Room of Requirement absolutely stank of Ginny Weasley's shit and piss.

Ginnys flow of piss finally came to end as Hermione swallowed the last mouthful with a satisfied sigh. Luna, now resting on the floor still with her shitty arse in the air continued to let little farts slip out, each followed by a satisfied groan. Hermione inhaled each fart as it left the dirty hole, tapping frantically at her clit. It was amazing in how just a few weeks sex with Luna had corrupted her. She would have puked at the thought of having another girl fart in her face, but now she loved it. "Oh, I'm close to cumming..." Hermione spoke softly, inhaling another fart. "Those stinky farts making you cum, Granger?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin, inflicting a blush on Hermiones face. Ginny wiped a layer of piss off her pussy then licked her hand like a cat licking it's paw, her face still smeared with her own shit.

Luna was panting and dribbling, her body melting with pleasure. Ginny got back onto her knees facing Hermione, who started licking her face all over, tasting Ginny's shit off her freckled face. Luna's farts continued on, Ginny would lap at the filthy arsehole each time it opened up for a fart as she fingered herself. "Urgh, I'm gonna squirt already!" Ginnys voice sounded forced, and just as she quickly moved her robes out the way, her pussy exploded with cum, spraying onto Hermiones panties. Hermione began to squirm. Luna, half out of consciousness from arousal, let her knees seperate even further apart, forcing her arsehole open just enough to let more of Ginny's shit slip out directly into Hermiones open mouth. The shit made contact with her taste buds, and that set her off. With a squeal, Hermione shuddered hard, swallowed the shit then fell backwards moaning.

In the doorway of the Room of Requirement, Neville Longbottom stood, trembling and stunned. He had seen everything.


	9. The Boy

Hermione turned in Neville's direction, stunned with embarrassment. Luna paid no attention and Ginny's shit covered lips curved into a wicked grin. Hermione gathered her belongings and ran out of the Room of Requirement, a hand over her mouth to catch the puke that was flowing out of it. Neville's mouth was open slighty, his face burning red, his knees almost incapable of holding him up. Ginny raised herself slowly, her legs still weak from her orgasm, and approached him. He remained as still as a statue as Ginny gently brushed her fingers on his until they were holding hands. With shit and puke on her lips and tongue, she slowly started to kiss the Gryffindor boy who started to shake even more.

He was tasting Ginny's shit and puke right off her mouth, but still shocked he didn't notice. Ginny noticed the buldge in his pants and used her free hand to press against in. Neville finally made a sound, a whimpering moan. His enormous cock twitched and Ginny squealed in delight, realising how big it must be. "We need that cock of yours, Nev." she suddenly pulled it out, moaning with lust as the huge member sprung to life. Neville had no time to protest, and as her small pale hand gripped the solid cock, he shuddered, and from that moment he belonged to her.

Ginny began to pull Neville by his cock, leading him to the very messy area Luna was half conscious in. Sensing a new presence, she rose slightly, looked at Nevilles cock and lipped her lips. "Have you brought a present for my arsehole?" Luna spoke in her natural soft, innocent voice. Nevilles eyes widened, looking at the state she was in. The bum he had fantasied was now in full view, yet it was soaked with shit and piss. The smell was overwhelming, but he liked it. His cock began to tremble as he got closer and closer to the girl he had a huge crush on. "If you think you can take it, Luna. Your arsehole is as tight as the hole of a needle!" They both chuckled slightly, Luna repositioned herself so her back arched and her arse was presented to him better, even her little shaved cunt was on show.

"Well we better have a little clean up first!" Ginny announced, and with a wave of her wand, the floor became spotless, as did herself, as did everything apart from Luna's arse which was still a mess of shit and piss. "Oh, I missed a spot. You better clean that up, Nev." She spoke, forcing him down on his kness, his cock still as hard as possible. "Piss on Luna's arse, clean my shit off it." she gave the order like it was nothing, Neville still hadn't said a word, but he was trying to. He gave a little moan and held his cock, feeling somewhat ashamed. "A-are you.. sure?" he asked, his voice weak. Luna merely smiled and nodded, waiting eagerly to be cleaned. "Go on! The quicker you clean, the quicker you get to fuck." Ginny began rubbing her hand over his stomach and chest. Neville, with a groan, began to piss.

He hosed her arse down, aiming on the arsehole and sometimes treating her pussy to some. He pissed heavily all over both cheeks until her perfect bum was spotless, minus the dampness from the pissing. Luna had been humming with pleasure, fidgeting slightly. This was so much better than doing naughty things alone. She had forgotten how people had come around to it, but they obviously enjoyed it. Ginny didn't take much convincing but of course Hermione did, and that took time. Animals usually went along with it, though she hadn't played with one in some time, and of course she had Professor Umbridge watching over her almost constantly, and knew she was due to be raped soon enough.

Neville moved closer and Ginny guided his cock to the entrance of her bowels. The head pressed against the flesh, and with a little force the first inch popped in. Luna shot up with a long purr, before going back down and relaxing so she could take more in. Neville pushed more, guided all the time by Ginny, until his large cock was halfway up her arsehole. "It's so warm in there! It's so... tight and warm, Luna, it's amazing, incredible." Luna was moaning loudly now, she had never had something so big inside her shit hole. "Ugh! It feels like I'm shitting, but I'm all empty. Put more in me." the demand was simple, and with a grunt, Neville pushed the last two inches in, splitting her tight but perfect little shit hole open. Luna's anus was stretched perfectly to the size of his cock. Neville felt like he was in heaven, and knew that'd he be cumming soon.

"I-is it okay to... to.." he couldn't finish his words due to embarrassment. "To what, Neville? Cum? You want to cum inside the hole that Luna shits from?" Ginny had a very seductive tone to her voice. Neville began to shudder, still embarrassed but it felt so good. "You want to cum up the hole that I just filled with my own shit, Nev?" she was saying such dirty things and Neville started to lose it. The sensations of Luna's convulsing arsehole and Ginny's naughty words were too much. Yelling and moaning, he shot rope after rope of cum into Luna's bowels. Luna was squealing, her face painted with ecstasy. She had never been cummed up her arsehole before, and she was glad it was Neville doing it, and that Ginny was there to watch. Ginny pulled his cock out and without warning, forced it into her throat, tasting the shit and cum together.

Ginny gagged violently and dry heaved on his cock, which was super sensitive after just cumming. He could barely talk or move. Luna began farting again, forcing Nevilles cum out of her loose anus. Neville saw this, and with Ginny's throat doing incredible things to his cock, he began to cum again. Luna had barely noticed what was happening before her as she continued to let out little cute cum farts. She was thinking about her owner, Umbridge. She really needed to be raped soon. Nevilles fucking and the girls was good, but being abused by an older woman was unbeatable. She giggled, smiled, then fell asleep. After some time, Ginny covered her in a blanket and walked back to the common room with Neville in hand.


	10. The Milking

"Don't twist them, professor!"

Luna was bound with magical restraints to a chair in Umbridges office. Her small tits were exposed, her nipples clamped hard. Umbridge was torturing her slaves rock solid nipples, flicking, twisting and pulling them. Luna was enjoying the pain, but when Umbridge twisted them, she let out quite a scream. "I can't take it! No more twists please!" Luna was begging, trying to escape out of the invisible ropes. With an evil grin, Umbridge twisted the clamps so far round they were forced off. Hogwarts had never heard such a scream. Luna's cute nipples were red raw, erect and throbbing with blissful pain. Luna began to dribble from pleasure.

Suddenly Umbridge slapped Luna. "Quiet, whore! Don't make me clamp your cunt!" she spat these words viciously, Luna almost came at the thought and shivered. Umbridge was fully dressed but was rubbing her old pussy through her clothes, enjoying raping her Luna. The blondes tiny cunt was as soaked as ever, and she was desperate for penetration, or any contact on her clit. "I hope you've saved up all your cum for me. If not, it'll be the cruciatus curse on your slutty little clit!" Luna nodded, unable to produce words from the shear pain and pleasure. With a wave of her wand, Luna became completely naked, spilling more of her cunt juice onto the chair.

Umbridge made a lustful hiss, and Luna tensed up. Her legs were suddenly forced wide apart, more juice spilling from the her pussy holes. Umbridge buried her head into the pussy, lapping up every bit of moisture. Her small pussy was freshly shaved and Umbridge revelled in it's smoothness and it's taste. Luna, squirming, thrusted her pussy into the old headmistress' mouth eager to cum. "Please can I see your tits professor? I'll cum if I see them!" Luna had a desperate voice, she needed to cum badly and Umbridges rough tongue was getting her closer. "My fat old tits will make you cum?" Umbridged asked as she pulled away, her mouth soaked with girl juice. Luna squirmed even more, unhappy that her tongue was no longer dancing circles on her clit.

With a wave of her wand, Umbridge's pink top fell down, releasing her large breasts which hung low, the nipples rock solid. Umbridge moaned and began toying with her own nipples, pulling and squeezing them. She then cupped each breast and aimed the nipples towards Luna. "Milk me." she ordered, and like a new born, Luna's little mouth attached on to her headmistress' left nipple. Umbridge squealed in delight at the sensation, and squaled again when Luna's hand reached up and began toying with the other nipple. Luna pinched it hard as she sucked on the tit. "Take my milk!" she suddenly said, releasing milk from both nipples. Luna began to drink without hesitate, her hand being covered in the leaking milk.

Umbridge was breathing heavily as she got milked, and lowered a hand to Luna's tiny tits, reaching the nipples so she could began pulling and twisted them again. Umbridge was pouring with milk now, it had began running down her fat stomach. Luna licked the nipple and tit clean then moved to the other. Umbridge squealed since it was more sensitive than the other. Luna nibbled on it as her own nipples were being pinched hard. "I wish I could milk for you Professor" Luna said in the brief moment she stopped the breast feeding. "All you need is mine, little kitten. You're milking me so well." she said satisfied. The breast feeding continued when suddenly, a small black cat jumped up onto the desk. It had smelt the milk and had come for feeding too.

Luna noticed it and smiled, then moved her mouth off the raw nipple to allow the cat access. Umbridge always fed her cats with her own tits. A small pale hand began stroking the cat sensually, which was soaking itself in breast milk. Luna loved animals but she didn't have any milk to offer it, all she had was her cunt juice, her shit and her piss. Another cat appeared out of seemingly nothing and headed for Luna, who offered a dry nipple to it. The cats little rough tongue began nibbling and sucking much to Luna's delight. Umbridge ran dry and gently pushed the cat away, then putting her mouth on Luna's other nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Luna now had both nipples being sucked and bitten. She began to tremble at the pleasure, and rubbing her legs together for friction, her orgasm started to build. "Fuck, Professor! My nipples are cumming! I'm gonna squirt!" Umbridge grabbed the cat and as Luna raised herself off the chair ready to cum, Umbridge placed the cat in front of Luna's cunt just as she began to squirt all over it. The cat mewed happily and Luna moaned deeply, cumming on the cat.

"Not the first time you've cummed on an animal, is it, whore?" Umbridge spat, and Luna, shaking, nodded. The squirting finished and Umbridge pushed the cat against Luna's pussy, giving it one final feed. The cat licked Luna's little pussy dry then was allowed to go back off where ever it came from. "My turn to cum." announced Umbridge, how was now completely naked – not a pleasant sight for the average person. Umbridge reached around to her large arse and squat slightly, she then began pushing fingers into her anus. "I'm going to finger fuck my disgusting arsehole and I want you to play with my nipples and eat my cunt!" her voice was aggressive as ever but the arousal was obvious. Luna nodded in agreement, and buried her little head into the ancient pussy.

In no time at all, Umbridge started farting, then with a shrill scream, she came onto her little slaves perfect pale face. Luna licked little speckles of shit off Umbridges fingers, then took a slap across the face as a reward, and was violently shoved out of the office barely dressed, a cat purring at her cute bare feet. Luna giggled, dressed herself but kept her feet bare. Umbridge had finished with her for the day, but Luna was no where near fully satisfied. Her nipples were aching blissfully, her cunt still leaking and her bowels full. She had enjoyed her rape, but an encounter with Ginny, Hermione or Neville was much needed. With the cat following her, she headed out into the hallway.


	11. The Plan

"I'll fart on your dick to make it warm!" Luna said excitedly, turning around to present her bare perfect arse. Her cheeks were as soft as ever, Neville whimpered as his soft cock was placed between her cheeks. It certainly was warm. Nevilles dick immediately began to harden at the cushion effect. "Here come my smelly farts." she said with a giggle, and just as her sentence finished, a soft but loud fart left her shit hole and blew onto the waiting cock. Neville groaned in delight as he cock grew even harder. "If your cock gets any harder it'll block my hole!" she giggled again, letting out three big farts in a row. The boy apologised with a frail voice, his eyes locked on her perfect arse, his cock in heaven.

Luna's cute farts continued, but Neville needed more friction, and he desperately needed to cum. His right hand grabbed his large cock and slowly he rubbed it over her fart hole and on the cheeks, Luna had no issue with this as it felt great for her, especially when his cock head pushed against the shitter when she farts. "My arsehole really stinks, doesn't it?" she asked casually. Neville, whose eyes were rolling back due to pleasure, could barely nod in agreement. Luna continued to fart and Nevilles wanking increased in speed. Luna stepped away slightly, her arse still directed at his cock, and used both hands to hold her arse cheeks open as wide as possible, stretching the delicious little hole. "I'm running out of farts!" she said with a strained voice and a wicked grin. "Imagine if Ginny were here too, farting all over you. I've tasted her shit and I must say she produces a rather delicious taste and smell." She said the weird sentence so calmly but also sexily, and that pushed Neville to breaking point.

"I'm gonna cum over your smelly arsehole, Luna!" Neville began to panic as his orgasm built up, it was his most powerful yet. Wanking himself with great speed, with a triumphant groan and one final big fart from Luna, Nevilles cock exploded with rope after rope of warm cum, splattering Luna's arsecheeks and covering her dirty anus. Luna moaned in delight, the relief of all that farting was refreshing, and she loved being cummed on. Neville was panting, wanking every last drop out onto the waiting arsehole. "Wank into my arsehole!" she ordered, and, still cumming, Neville pushed the head into the used hole and finished out his best ever orgasm inside the filthy anus. "My disgusting farts made you cum, and you came right up into my shit!" Luna was rather proud of herself, Neville, embarrassed, let his cock slip out with a sigh. Luna turned around and placed herself on his knees, her little wet cunt dripping.

"Did you have a good wank?" She asked, placing a kiss softly on his shaky lips. "Y-yes, thank you." he whispered in reply, his eyes closed. "My b-best ever." he stated, Luna smiled. "I'm sure it'll be much better when we have the girls involved. Imagine us all farting and shitting together!" as she spoke, Nevilles cock grew hard again. "Hermione and Ginny are such naughty whores for shit, it's funny how quickly they changed from being utterly disgusted by it to becoming obsessed with it." Luna explained calmly, her fingertips running up and down Neville's cock, which was erect again. "And I would rather like to introduce them to animal sex. Cats make me cum all the time, you see. Hermione would take some persuasion, but knowing Ginny the little shit slut, I think she'd be game from the start. Would you like to see little Ginny Weasley squirting her cum all over a cat?" she asked, and Nevilles reply said it all. With a groan, he emptied what little cum he had left over Luna's hand.

"Well then, fart boy. Let's go get her."


	12. The Foursome

"Imagine if the boys could see us now."

Ginny and Hermione were laying in a bed in the Room of Requirement. They had spent the night together, exploring fetishes, masturbating, fucking, shitting, pissing and puking together. The bed was perfectly dry and spotless, thanks to magic. "I can't believe all the repulsive things we did last night. I can't believe how a month ago I would have vomited at just the thought of some of the things we did." Hermione announced, her face close to Ginny's. Ginny placed a soft kiss on the elder girls lips. "Luna is a very life changing girl, it seems. But what a whore she is!" they both laughed. Luna was indeed a very mischievous girl, but she rarely actually had sex. Most of the time it was just acts of dirty foreplay, or anal.

"I can't blame her for being such a slut though, being naughty is amazing. Nothing feels better than shitting, let's be honest!" Gin said with a laugh. Hermione slapped her arm playfully, then kissed the girl. "I wouldn't say that I'm a slut. I've never touched a cock or had one in me, technically a virgin still." Hermione defended herself proudly, but Ginny was having none of it. She suddenly rolled on top of the bushy haired brunette and planted a heavy kiss on the girls lips, pinning her arms above her head. "My fingers were basically cocks, especially when I stretched open your perfect, dirty little arsehole with them, and your tight holes opened up to me with ease." Ginny laughed cruelly, Hermione went bright red and didn't say anything.

"Hermione Granger, lover of all things utterly disgusting. Lesbian of all lesbians, but desperate for a real hard cock." Ginny teased her lover, planting kisses after every word. Hermione, annoyed slightly, pushed Ginny off and with great speed positioned her so she was on her back with her knees pointed towards her own face, both holes on display. "Ginny Weasley, underage whore obsessed with Luna Lovegood's shit and piss. Already had two real hard cocks in her first year, and desperate for an unlimited amount more." After each word, Hermione slapped Ginny's hairless pussy hard. Gin was moaning in delight, turned on by the verbal humiliation. The girls pussies began leaking.

Hermione began lapping her tongue across the length of Ginny's cunt in long, rough strokes. She sometimes went low enough to lick the arsehole all the way back up to the clit. Both girls already naked, Ginny began toying with her own little nipples as her underage cunt was eaten by the older girl. Suddenly they heard a door open. In shock they both composed themselves and looked around the large room trying to find the intruders. Luna Lovegood, leading Neville by the hand, walked straight in without even a word. Neville was a nervous mess but his cock already began to get hard. "Luna!" Hermione gasped, somewhat amused at how she just casually wondered in.

"How'd you know we were here?" Ginny asked, kissing Luna on the cheek as she sat down on the bed. Luna guided Neville down on the edge of the bed, Hermione moved away. "Where else would you be, silly?" she responded, Ginny grinned then eyed Neville. Ginny moved closer to Neville and held his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, her small tits exposed, her nipples like diamonds. "It seems we all had a busy night." Hermione announced, sounding a little deviant. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Luna was with a boy. "No, no." Luna began, moving up to Hermione who had her bare chest covered. "Neville came pathetically quick, or course." Luna moved a hand up to Hermiones arm and lowered it, revealing the plump breasts.

Neville turned red, but Ginny was affectionately stroking his clothed chest. "All I did was fart on his dick, and he came all over my arse. Rather wonderful, but after sending him off to bed, I stayed up the rest of the night thinking about anal." as usual, her shocking words were spoke so shamelessly. Luna moved her hands up and began cupping Hermiones tits, who didn't do a thing to stop her. Ginny had shifted Nevilles trousers off and was toying his big cock through his boxers.

"I told Nev that maybe you girls would fart for him, too? Maybe even shit again?" she looked at Ginny when she said that. Hermione shifted awkwardly, she'd rather not have anything to do with boys.

Ginny looked up at the boy with a smile as she clutched his cock through the fabric. "Do you want to eat my dirty farts, Neville?" she asked seductively, squeezing the cock. "Please." Neville almost choked on his word. "Me and Hermione had quite a session last night, but it's nothing a quick spell won't solve." Ginny announced, not taking her eyes off the cock. Luna smiled and began rubbing Hermiones nipples, who squealed. "Don't worry you. I won't make you touch him. I'm all yours today." Luna said, and Hermione melted inside as her pussy gushed. Luna and Hermione got cuddled up together on one side of the bed, their hands all over each other watching the other two.

After a wave of her wand, Ginny's bowels were full of shit and farts, and they were all for Neville. She squatted over the cock which was now exposed, Neville could hardly move from embarrassment, everyone was watching him. "I love this constipated feeling... like my arsehole could explode at any moment..." Ginny had a very strained voice as she squeezed her arsehole, not knowing whether she was going to fart or shit. Luna suddenly clamped Hermiones nipples using the same spell Umbridge used on her. Hermione thrashed her head back in pleasure and stuck her chest out, her nipples in perfect agony. She had the biggest tits out of all the girls; Ginny had practically nothing.

"Here comes something!" Ginny announced through a forced voice as she pushed. Nevilles cock twitched in excitement. His eyes were transfixed by her pulsating arsehole. A huge fart burst out that lasted three seconds, burning his cock. Neville moaned in delight and Ginny sighed, the relief was fantastic. "I'll shit next, I think." she guessed, watching Hermione have her nipples tortured. Luna diverted her attention to the other two, as did Hermione, as best as she could focus. "Urgh! A big shit is coming. Feels so good." Gin's arsehole opened up wide and creamy brown shit began to shoot out in large lumps, hitting Nevilles cock. The boy groaned deeply, grabbed some of the shit and began rubbing it over his cock.

"He's wanking with your shit!" Luna informed Ginny; stroking Hermiones stomach. Ginny sighed deeply as more shit began to flow out, it was very light brown and very soft and smelt delicious. Hermione began inhaling and licked her lips at the smell, however she suddenly screamed when her nipples were twisted. Luna giggled, squeezing the plump breasts. "I love it when they twist!" Luna said with a grin. Water began pooling between Hermiones soft legs as Ginny continued to shit onto Neville. "He won't last much longer." Luna noted. Ginny stopped shitting and was now letting out farts at will. "Smell em, Nev." Ordered Ginny, who was dribbling slightly.

"Oh goodness my nipples ache so much! What a wonderful spell this is!" Hermione moaned, and Luna responded with a hard squeeze of her tits which forced the pressure onto her nipples even more. That was all Hermione needed to push her over the edge. The brunette began shaking and trembling. "Oh god my nipples! It feels like they're cumming. I'm cumming just from having my nipples clamped, holy fucking god this is good!" she announced as her orgasm built. Luna began planting little kisses over her body as she rode out her orgasm. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Incredible, so incredible, oh Luna..." her voice died off as the orgasm slowed to an end, Luna rather impressed with her work. Neville, who was wanking his shit covered cock, had been watching closely and knew he couldn't hold back.

"I'm cumming too! Girls, I'm cumming! I've got your shit all over me and I'm cumming!" he said with panic. Ginny with speed turned around and began squeezing his balls as the orgasm grew, and as Neville felt his cum shooting up through his dick, Luna burst forwards and planted her mouth on the dirty cock. With his eyes forced close from pleasure, Neville came into Luna's mouth, shit and cum was everywhere. "You're right, Luna. He doesn't last long at all! What a pathetic little fart boy." she giggled, releasing her hard grip on his balls. Hermione was still quivering slightly as her nipples were still under the spell. Luna began licking up any cum she had missed, and helped herself to some shit. Ginny soon joined in and as Nevilles cock softened, he affectionately stroked the girls hair. "I love being fart boy." he announced under his breath; Ginny was still letting them out though they weren't as powerful anymore. The amount she had shit was unbelievable. Luna was eating greedily and once Hermione recovered she moved over to the trio and helped herself to some too. Using an index finger, she scooped up a large piece and spread it onto Luna's arsehole, where she slowly ate it from.

"Oh, I'm gonna piss now." Ginny broke the silence, then moved into a frog like position facing Luna. "Take my piss, Luna babe." she had barely finished speaking when she started to pee a clear line of liquid, and as Luna had her arsehole eaten by Hermione, her face was pissed on by Ginny. Luna held her tongue out and bathed herself in the warm liquid, whilst thrusting her arse up into Hermiones mouth, who was now tongue fucking her used shit hole. "You're such a perfect piss whore, Luna." Ginny said as the piss stopped and she wiped her cunt on her mouth, drying herself. Neville was watching with great interest, and Ginny laid next to him; her shit still everywhere. "Hermione's tongue keeps going so deep in my rotten arsehole!" she said with joy as Hermiones hands grasped her thighs.

Nevilles cock was back at full strength and Ginny began slowly rubbing it with her shit covered hands. Gin then outstretched her leg so it went directly under Luna, her toes brushing against her clit. "Oh, are you going to fuck me with your little toes?" Luna asked with delight, lowering herself slightly so the foot could reach every inch of her. Ginny began to wank Neville in rhythm with her toes rubbing Luna's clit, and Neville now had an arm reached across to cup Luna's left breast, squeezing and toying the nipples. "Pull my nipples, Neville. Hard." she demanded with eyes closed. He did as instructed and pinch the nipple hard, pulling and stretching it downwards. "Fucking hell, I'm getting my shitter eaten, my cunt toe fucked and my nipple abused! I'm in heaven everyone!" she was going into her usual sexual frenzy, and Hermione's tongue somehow slipped deeper into the anus.

Having lost all control, Luna began farting. Her bowels were at free will, and Hermione's tongue burnt from the warm air leaving her anus. The stench was bliss and the taste even better. "Eat her farts!" Ginny shouted with encouragement, slapping Neville's dick. Ginny's cute little toes were soacked with Luna's cunt juice but she thrusted them into her harder as the blonde girl farted uncontrollably. Hermione came up for air just as Luna let out her harshest fart yet just as she inhaled. She choked on it, then swallowed. "I'm gonna puke Luna!" she warned quickly, before heaving and retching onto the farting hole. Hermione heaved once more, then yellow puke left her throat and covered Luna's arse in warm liquid.

In absolute ecstasy from the nipple pain, the toe fucking and the puke, Luna cummed hard onto Ginny's toes. Neville lost it too, since seeing girls cum made him cum, and shot cum in every direction, some of which hit Hermione which made her puke a little more. Exhausted, all four collapsed into the mess of shit, piss and cum and drifted off to sleep.


	13. The Trap

"Nothing feels better than being analed, Hermione." Said Luna, rather bluntly. "I want to be arsefucked, just not by a cock." said Hermione in response, making Luna's pussy tingle. "You are such a dyke!" Ginny piped up with a grin, kissing Hermione. "Don't act so surprised." she said in defense, kissing Ginny back. "So what would you like to split open your little stink hole, Hermione?" asked Luna, making Hermione blush. "F-Fingers. Toys. Wands. Anything from a girl." she spoke quietly, embarrassed somewhat. "What about a lovely centaur cock?" Luna said, smirking. Hermione nearly choked. "What!" she blurted out over Ginny's giggling.

"No, Luna! I don't want my bum plugged by a cock of any kind!" Hermione was nodding her head. Ginny shuffled closer to her and planted a kiss on her neck, making Luna jealous. "Stop being so fussy." Ginny said, pushing Hermione onto all fours, her plump arse sticking out towards her. "What if me or Luna had a dick?" Ginny asked, moving Hermiones robes out of the way, leaving the brunette in just underwear. Luna moved around next to Ginny and grabbed an arsecheek for herself. "Well... that'd be different..." she began, sighing with pleasure. Ginny moved Hermiones panties out of the way and both girls stared at the revealed hole. "I once let a cat lick my shit hole clean." Luna said softly, pushing a finger against Hermiones tight anus. "Gross!" shouted Hermione in response, shuffling away slightly. Ginny pulled her back and panted her tongue on the arsehole.

"Ohhh!" Hermione moaned, forgetting what Luna had just said. "Animals are fun, Hermy." Said Ginny in Luna's defense, after removing her tongue from the hole. Luna turned her head and smiled like an angel, before putting her tongue on Hermione's anus. "I-I dunno... it seems a bit wrong." Voiced Hermione, moaning between words. "Wrong?!" snapped Ginny. "Wrong, after all the things you've done lately!" Ginny finished, laughing. Luna was lapping up Hermiones shitter without a care in the world. Hermione blushed and there was silence for a short while as Luna ate the anus. "May I have a fart please, Hermione?" Luna asked with an innocent voice. "I'll try to force one out." Hermiones voice was strained as she pushed her bowels outwards, her tight arsehole opening slightly. Ginny moved her face closer, prepared to inhale.

"Ugh!" Hermione squeaked suddenly, before letting out a cute but smelly little fart onto Luna's tongue. Luna swallowed with a satisfied groan, and Ginny inhaled with her eyes closed. "Taste good, babe?" Ginny asked Luna, stroking her hair. "Oh, yes. I love farts." she replied, giving Hermiones arsecheek a squeeze. Whilst Luna attended to tongue fucking Hermione up the arse, Ginny had removed her wand, and with a smile she waved it very suddenly at Hermiones hands and legs, and the girl was instantly bound by invisible shackles. Hermione felt it immediately and began to panic, her arse wiggling around. Luna moved back, giggling. "What are you going to do?!" Hermione asked, panic in her voice. Luna stripped herself of her clothes and Ginny was too distracted by the sight of that to answer Hermione.

Hermione was panicking but she couldn't get away, she was forced on all fours with her arse and cunt presented. "Well..." Ginny began. "Since you won't let us get a cock in you, we thought we'd try something else." she finished, amused at the fear in Hermiones eyes. Luna patted the floor next to her, and before they all knew it, a black fluffy cat had appeared out of nowhere. Hermione couldn't see much from her angle, but the meow of the cat was unmistakable. Hermione was desperate to escape, twitching, squealing and shuffling about yet still barely moving. "Don't you fucking dare!" she screamed. Ginny spanked her and told her to be quiet as she moved around so she was in front of her. Luna would take care of the cat.

"I have learnt that cats love piss. The first time I fucked a cat, it was licking my own piss off my pussy and shit hole. A cat will lick piss off of anywhere, you see." Luna began, raising herself above the petrified Hermione. Ginny was stroking the brunettes hair with an evil smile. "Lucky for you, Hermione, Luna's bladder is all full up, and our friend Mr Kitty here is very thirsty!" she said giggling. Hermiones eyes widened in fear but she was helpless to save herself. With a satisfied groan, Luna squat her legs ever so slightly and began to urinate all over Hermiones plump arse. The hot piss splattered her cheeks, ran down the crack all over the tight arsehole and over the hairless cunt. Hermione was moaning and although she was going to hate what was about to happen, Luna's warm piss felt so wonderful. Some piss splashed onto the cats nose, and once it licked, there was no going back. The cat moved under Hermione's cunt and showered itself under the flow. It mewed happily, as did Luna, then it began licking at Hermiones cunt with it's rough little tongue. Hermiones head snapped up in delight. "Oh, goodness me." she said as her head dropped back down, she was dribbling from pleasure now. "Oh, you two really are cunts. But goodness this is nice..." she trailed off, forgetting she was ever scared.

Ginny breathed heavily as she toyed with her own clit as she watched Hermione get eaten out by the cat and pissed on by Luna. "I love pissing so much!" Luna said with joy as her golden flow just kept on coming. "Empty it all out, babe. The dyke needs it." Ginny said, winking at Hermione whose face was painted with pleasure. The cats tiny tongue was licking the piss from between her folds and was almost reaching her arsehole. Luna moaned as she pissed since it was like an orgasm to her, but her flow finally came to an end and she collapsed on to her knees and joined the cat in licking Hermione. Hermione was shivering with pleasure now she had two tongues all over her lady parts, and the look on her face was enough to set Ginny off. Ginny raised herself slightly and aimed her ginger cunt towards Hermiones face, and with a rough, deep moan she squirted her orgasm juice onto the girls face.

Hermione opened her mouth to catch as much squirt as possible, and the taste was perfect. "Oh, their little tongues are getting in everywhere!" Hermione moaned at Ginny, letting out a little fart. Ginny was somewhat jealous, but she knew Hermione needed this and she was glad she was there to see it, and now that Hermione was into animals, they could have a lot more fun. Luna was furiously fingering her cunt now, sensually stroking the cat and eating Hermiones arsehole. "Finger my dirty hole Luna, please, please, please!" she begged, and Luna happily obliged, inserting her index finger, splitting the tight anus open. "That's it! I'm cumming now!" Hermione was wriggling like crazy as her orgasm built. "Push the cat into my pussy!" she ordered, but Luna had already done it. As the cat went wild onto Hermiones cumming cunt, Luna began to cum as well. All theree girls had now cum, and they were all laying on their backs, panting.

The cat sat on Luna's bare chest cleaning itself. "I do hope you liked that, Hermione." Luna said, after five minutes of relaxing silence. "Hermione rolled over onto her side and began to stroke the cat. "Oh my, yes. Incredible." she said simply, as Ginny rolled over too and joined the duo. "So you're the biggest dyke in school, but a male cat made you cum." Ginny teased, Hermione looked a little ashamed but shrugged it off. "You know, Hermione," began Luna. "This was my idea. The other week when Neville wanked off for me, I told him I liked animals. It turned him on, of course, and then he came, but I told him I'd let him watch animals do things to you. After introducing Ginny to the idea, which didn't take much persuasion, we agreed on this plan." Luna sounded rather smug, and Ginny grinned wickedly as she so often did. Hermione was somewhat speechless, and her mind raced with what Ginny could have done with an animal.

Deciding that she didn't care that much because the experience had been too good, Hermione fell back with a sigh and relaxed. The two other girls joined her once the cat wondered off, and they fell asleep a naked mess, the smell of cum and piss in the air.


	14. The Idea

"Open my arsecheeks, babe."

Ginny's voice was thick with lust, it had almost a husk to it. She was laying flat on her stomach, a pillow underneath to raise her bum just slightly higher than the rest of her body. Her face was to the side, a single eye watching Luna who sat to her side. "What do you have for me?" Luna asked as she placed a hand on each of Ginny's cheeks, gripped and spread them apart, revealing Ginny's anal hole. Ginny didn't reply, except from a sharp intake of breathe as she pushed outwards with her anus. "It's opening!" Luna said with delight, her eyes fixed on the hole as it twitched and began to open up. Ginny was breathing heavily, and let out a great sigh as a big fart left her arsehole. "Mmmm!" Luna voiced as she pushed her head downwards, taking the fart directly into her nose.

"So smelly." was her response as she inhaled, then gave the arsehole an affectionate lick with her little tongue. "Smell good?" Ginny asked as her next fart built up within her bowels. "Well, it's quite vile actually. But I love it nonetheless." she spoke, ending with a giggle. "Please may I have some more?" Luna asked, giving the bum cheeks a flirtatious squeeze, holding them open still. "You want more smelly farts, babe?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. A wave of pleasure washed over Luna's virgin pussy. "Please!" Luna begun, desperate. "I'm your fart whore, please fart up my nose." she begged further, and her sentence was barely over before Ginny's arsehole opened up again, releasing shit smelling air up into Luna's nostrils. Moaning with lust, she gagged from the smell, then gave the hole another lick as she swallowed the tatse.

"You have the foulest, most perfect farts, Ginny." Luna spoke, raising her head upwards to look at her lover. Ginny blushed. "I'm going to plug your stink hole with my fingers!" Luna said suddenly, and before Ginny could prepare herself for the intrusion, Ginny had effortlessly thrust two fingers into the tight hole. Her anus squeezed around the fingers and it was air tight. Ginny let out a big moan and she wriggled, but Luna held her in place with a hand on her back. "But with my stinky shit hole all plugged up, how am I supposed to fart?" Ginny asked, a hint of sadness in her voice masked over by the arousal. Luna giggled, removed her fingers so that just the tips where in, then slammed them back in down to the knuckles. Ginny thrashed in pleasure, and during the tension of it all, a fart was forced out of her.

But it didn't leave the hole. The pressure remained in Ginny's shit chute, burning slightly. "That's how." Luna said, smiling at the warmth the trapped fart caused on her fingers. "Oh, what a feeling. It's all warm in my shit tunnel." Ginny's eyes closed in pleasure at the new sensation, but the pressure was building up. "Urgh, you'll have to unplug me soon!" Ginny said, another fart building up. Luna nodded her head, then inhaled deeply. "What're you doing, silly girl?" Asked Ginny, who then moaned aloud as another fart was trapped inside. Luna kept silent as she continued to hold her breath. "Babe, my arse is getting all full up with trapped farts! It's stinging!" she was fidgeting a lot now as her tummy rumbled; she farted again.

Luna was desperate for air now. She moved her head down to Ginny's arsehole, and without warning she suddenly removed her fingers. The moment she did this, Luna was forced into inhaling deeply through lack of air, allowing the huge bursts of smelly farts to be inhaled directly into her empty lungs. Ginny watched in shock as a big group of her farts were released into Luna. After inhaling, Luna exhaled, panting heavily, her eyes watery. "Fuck Luna babe, you do the naughtiest things to me." Ginny said, sighing at the relief of having freshly emptied bowels. "I'm your fart slave, that's why. So smelly and delicious!" another wave of pleasure flushed over her, and she gave in to it. Ginny sat up opposite Luna, and facing each other with their legs spread, they rubbed their clits together, and finished their orgasms by squirting on each others pussies.

"Oh, babe. I do love you." Ginny expressed rather suddenly, as they collapsed into each others arms. The girls had been fucking each other for months, but Ginny had never said something like that before. She knew that Ginny loved her, of course, as did Hermione. "Do you love me more than you love cock?" Luna asked, her voice plain. Ginny raised her eyes to meet Luna's. "Don't make me choose." she said with a smile. Luna stared blankly. "Hermione loves me more then." was Luna's response. "That dyke is utterly obsessed with you." Gin said, rolling her eyes. "Luna, you're my fart whore. Neville and Hermione are basically your sex slaves. Neville is filled with lust, like all boys, but Hermione is hopeless for you; and me, well... I just like to fuck people." Ginny giggled, but Luna only smiled in response. She was content with their situation.

"Little slut." Luna teased, kissing Ginny on the lips once. "But I think it's about time I tried some cock myself." Ginny raised her eyebrows; she knew Luna was a virgin. Aroused, she began lightly toying her own clit. "Who do you have in mind?" she asked, and Luna closed her eyes in thought. Moments of silence passed, and as Luna thought about all the boys and men she began to toy with her clit too. "Neville first, because it'll be easy, and it won't last long since he's a pansy." Their hands increased speed and their interlocked legs began to tremble. "But I think what I really need is..." her voice trailed into a whisper. "A centaur cock." as the words left her mouth, both girls shuddered into hard orgasms, squirting their girl cum in every direction. Ginny's squirt quickly turned into piss, and Luna joined her.


	15. The Beast

Luna would often roam the forest, but this time she was on a mission. She needed to lose her virginity, and nothing but the penis of an animal would be right to take it. She wandered into the darkness, stopping to let little farts out, so that animals could track her scent. After half an hour of forcing out farts, she had to stop to shit. She dropped her skirt and squat, moaning in satisfaction as she prepared to do her favourite thing; shit. A creamy brown poo curled out of her puckered arsehole and fell onto leaves. It smelt lovely and she smiled as she shat out another which fell on top of it. Suddenly, a twig snapped and she looked up, staring into the beasty eyes of Firenze the Centaur. She could tell instantly that he was aroused, and she knew it was finally time to lose her virginty. Luna set to work quickly.

Firenze let out a deep snarl of lust. The girl was so small, so young, so pale and so perfect. How could he resist such a treat? She must have been underage, sure, but centaurs had no laws. She was offering herself to him on a plate, and it was only through rape that Firenze had ever had a woman. Now he could experience true consensual bestiality. "You've never had a girl, have you?" Luna asked, her eyes gazed into his as she stroked his broad chest. His cock stirred. "A girl, no. A woman, yes." was his reply, and Luna raised an eyebrow. "Tell me." she asked, taking a lick at his nipple which hardened. "It is a terrible secret. A professor, a very long time ago, came into our forest. The horde encircled her and were close to killing her, when I decided to save her from them. It was mating season, and I needed more than a centaur to clench my thirst..." his voice rang with sorrow, but still lustful.

Luna listened whilst seductively stroking his chest with one hand and using the other to dance across her own body, she was beginning to moisten. "I took her to a safe place, undressing her as we went. She cried and tried to fight me, but it was useless, her wand was gone and I overpowered her easily." Luna was very wet now. "Once she were nude, I held her hands above her and mounted her frontways, my weight holding her down. I had entered her anus fully and she clenched around me as I thrusted for all I was worth. No one except me heard her moans and screams, which only edged me on. Her breasts bounced freely, and I knew I wouldn't last long. The anus of a female beats any centaur, horse or unicorn." Luna had snaked a hand into her panties and was slowly stroking a finger across her soaked clit. "She was completely mine without will, and I loved it. None could stop me at that point. As I began to finish, I placed the tip of my member into the vagina and erupted. Her protest only made it all the better." Luna began to shudder.

"What happened then?" she asked, the beast taking no notice of what was happening in her panties, his eyes trailed off into the woods. "She disappeared. I had humiliated her by impregnating with an animal. It is a fond but terrible memory, perfect for use of masturbation." he finished, looking down at her. "You're right about that..." said Luna with a strained voice as she creamed her panties. Firenze caught her under the arms to support her, his eyes open with surprise. "I love rape! Umbridge rapes me constantly, and I always cum so much." she said, whispering, out of breath. He clutched onto her, and for the first time in his life he was almost nervous. "She rapes you?" he asked, curious and aroused. "She puts clamps on my nipples and twists them, forces me to lick her out, uses animals on me and makes me milk her." she spoke softly, snuggling into his chest. Firenze had grown to full height.

"I must have you now." he spoke with eagerness. Luna wasn't ready, she hadn't even recovered from her self-inflicted orgasm. "I don't care how old you are or that you are a virgin. I am going to make you mine, Luna Lovegood. You will never forget this day." he let her down to the ground, then placed her against a tree, which felt rough behind her. She began to tremble. He tore her top clean off with one hand, growling at the exposure of her pale smooth chest. Her pink nipples hardened in the coldness as she shook. "You must understand, this is your fault. You are going to be raped and impregnated because you came here of your own will, you foolish girl." he held her by the throat as tears filled her eyes. "I want to fuck, honestly! But you mustn't cum inside of me!" she began to plead, fearful. He squeezed her throat and tears began to fall. "You will take what is given to you." as he spoke those words he pushed against her, his large cock pulsating on her bare chest.

Luna was shaking, but so aroused. "Use your breasts on it!" he let go of her throat and steadied himself, waiting. Luna had almost no tits but she would do her best, after all, being bossed around sexually was her favourite. She had no choice but to be raped. Pushing what little tits she had together, the thick cock was massaged by them. He was breathing heavily, and Luna didn't sob but her tears continued to fall, down onto the cock and tits. "Yesssss" he snarled, his cock beating fast. She couldn't believe it's size and thickness, it put Neville's to absolute shame. Although she was in danger she couldn't help enjoy it. The beasts cock was big enough to stretch across her tits so that the tip just reached her mouth. She began to lick at the tip, wanting to please her rapist. "You are well trained, my little piece of Human rape meat." he spoke, groaning. Luna shuddered with pleasure, knowing that soon she'd be so turned on there would be no going back. "I am your piece of rape meat, please abuse me..." she spoke, licking at the cock head between words. He put a hand into her hair and clutched, Luna's face tensed up in pain. It was an incredibly arousing facial expression.

"Take my horse piss." he demanded suddenly, and before Luna could close her eyes or mouth, the centaur began to piss onto her little face at point blanc range. She got a mouthful of the beast piss and began to choke. "Take it! Human whore!" he was snarling like a true animal as he released his bladder with power. Luna eventually swallowed and showered her face in the rest, beginning to enjoy the soaking now she could breath. Her pretty little innocent face and chest were now soaked with centaur piss, allowing the horse cock to slip and slide around her tits with ease. It was brushing over her nipples which made her shudder even more. "My nipples are gonna cum..." she worded, sounding silly as the piss hit her. Taking note, he began to rub and slide his cock over each nipple, pushing into it. The friction felt fantastic to both, and piss continued to soak the pair of them. "They're cumming, they're cumming! Rub my nipples pleaseeee!" Luna moaned, beginning to squirm as she began to orgasm from the stimulation.

Firenze finally finished pissing, and began slapping her nipples with his heavy cock. Luna had her second orgasm of the night, this time directly through her rock hard nipples. She went weak at the knees but Firenze didn't let her fall, he held her arms high above her just like he did with the last Human he raped. "You took quite a pissing." he noted, sounding pleased. "That's because I'm a little whore piss mop, master." her voice was weak and she panted. "And does my little whore piss mop have some piss of her own?" he asked with a grin, lifting her above his head with one hand. He used the other to remove her panties, completely destroying them in the process. She was soaked with little girl cum, and he gave the tiny cunt a lap to taste it's sweetness and innocence. "I'm always full with shit and piss, master." she spoke, blushing. "Then release it!" he yelled, making her jump in fright.

Pinned against the tree above her rapist, she held her legs wide. Firenze could now see directly up into her underage virgin pussy, and the glory that was her well-fucked arsehole. The beast opened his mouth, and with a moan and shudder, Luna began to piss. She sighed with relief as the golden liquid left her bladder, and Firenze could seem to take it directly down his throat. The taste was strong and sweet, but everyone that had ever tasted Luna Lovegood's piss would admit that it was the best piss around. She didn't have much this time, having emptied herself onto Ginny not long before. He swallowed the last of it and exhaled with pleasure. "Sweet nectar." he complimented, licking the last of the warm piss off his lips. "I will have you defecate for me, after the impregnation." he told her, waiting for the protest. Luna was then reminded of the real danger she was in. As he lowered her, she clutched onto him.

"Please, please don't." she began, licking him seductively to try and win him over. "I will do anything and everything, I will come to you whenever you need, I'll let your entire horde mount me if you don't cum inside! Please master, don't fill up my underage womb with beasty cum." more tears left her glowing eyes as Firenze masturbated slowly to her pleading. He placed a finger over her lips silencing her as she sobbed. "Prepare." was his only word. Luna began to struggle, sobbing with fear. With a grin, Firenze gripped his horse penis and let it slip between her legs. It slipped in with ease since it was lubed with piss and pre-cum. Luna was now straddling the giant cock, and giving in to pleasure, she sank down on the length as it spread her tiny lips apart. Her hole leaking onto it's length. They both groaned with pleasure. "Please don't fill me up." she said again, uselessly.

She began to grind on the cock, it's never ending length sliding across her smooth underage cunt, lubing it up in preparation. The beast was panting heavily, growing eager and eager to complete the rape. As Luna began to grind, she began to toy with her sensitive little nipples, tugging at them and twisting them lightly. They had gone from pink to red and were almost sore but she loved the sensation, it helped eased the fear of what was coming. Her sobs turned into moans, but her face was flooded with tears and glistened with piss. Slowly and agonisingly, Firenze pulled back, his length brushing across her pussy tortuously. With a groan he gripped it with his free hand and wanked the moisture in, licking his lips. "Please, master, please... please..." she begged, only edging him on.

The tip was at her entrance. Luna was on her tip-toes trying to avoid it for as long as possible. He placed a hand on her neck, gripped and pulled her down. Breathlessly, the large tip spread apart her hole and the first thick inch went it. If she could breathe she would have squealed, now all she did was struggle desperately. As much as she loved being raped, she didn't want to lose it by force. However she had to face the facts; she knew the danger when coming here. "I will enter you properly now, my delicious piece of rape meat." He trashed his head back in pleasure as he pushed in three more inches. Luna had never felt anything like it. He let go of her neck to allow her to breathe and squeal. Tears were flooding down her beautiful face as she looked up at him. "Such a big centaur cock raping my virginity away..." she spoke with sobs, her head collapsed into his chest. A sob turned into a very loud scream when Firenze pushed two more inches in.

Luna was raised off the ground from the force of it, and still so much of his cock wasn't in. She would be killed if it all went in. The pain was great as she was completely impaled by the cock, but she continued to toy with her own nipples as a painkilling device. "You're doing well, slut. Does it hurt well?" he asked, not looking at her, slowly pushing another inch in. Luna could barely talk, and her cute face was scrunched up in agony. "You're raping me so well, master." she spoke through sobs and squeals. "But I can't take much more of your perfect beasty cock..." she wailed, causing the centaur to look down. She was stunning. Her underage body was delicious below him, her chest soaked with his piss, her nipples like diamonds on those flat breasts. Rape was a hobby, and she deserved better than that. It wasn't often he had a change of heart, but could he really do the same thing to this tiny girl as he did to that old worthless professor?

"Very well." he spoke, and eased out slightly. Luna's face lit up with joy. "You will take my eight inches, piss mop." there was affection in his voice for the first time. Luna planted kisses all over his chest. "Are you still going to fill my womb up?" she asked, fearfully. He pushed in and she groned, then smiled at him in such a way that almost made him cum there and then. He paced himself. "No.." he spoke with regret, easing out a little more. Overcome with relief and joy, Luna began to cum. "Urgh! Quick, slap me, pull my nipples!" she pleaded as her third orgasm built. He felt her underage cunt squeeze his giant cock, and did as asked. His large hands grabbed at each tit and squeezed, crushing the nipples between his fingers. With a lust filled groan as his cock was cummed on, her twisted them hard, and Luna let out a scream that made birds fly from the trees. "I can feel you cumming!" he said in amazement.

"Ohhhh, fucking hell. My little cunt is filled with animal cock and I'm cumming and squirting all over it!" Luna was so happy, squriming around as her orgasm went on and on and on. Firenze could no longer handle the pleasure, and keeping to his promise, he began to pull out. The vibrations edged Luna into another orgasm, and as she screamed and mumbled and wriggled around, the huge cock flipped out and began to spurt an incredible amount of cum all over her underage body. Wanking his horse cock as he came, he aimed at her face, her flat tits, her legs and onto his own chest, rubbing his seed into himself. Luna collapsed onto the floor, completely overwhelmed with the pleasure of her rape.

The two remained in silence for five minutes, re-composing themselves. Firenze felt a very deep sense of affection for the young girl, and they now shared a bond having broken her virginity. "I'm so happy you raped my virginity all away." she spoke with innocence, snuggling up to him. "From now on, you are subject to rapings whenever I give command." he spoke, planting a kiss on her wet lips. "Yes, master. Please rape me often. But please, make sure Umbridge isn't raping me, otherwise I won't be able to let you abuse my little hole!" the centaur nodded and their tongues danced together. She was eternally grateful her rapist didn't cum inside her, so for that, she would be his.


	16. The Realisation

"I'm gonna cream like mad!"

"Pull out, quick!"

"Gonna cover your belly, argh!"

Neville whined like a girl as his cum splattered over Luna Lovegood's pale, slim tummy. Since Luna was no longer a virgin, she could fuck anyone without it having to be special. It had taken a couple of weeks to recover from Firenze raping her, and the moment her pussy was back to normal she sought out Neville for a quick fuck, to reward him for being a good fart slave. Of course he had been fucking Ginny a lot recently, but Luna needed an easy lay. The boy lasted barely ten minutes as Luna's underage cunt squeezed his cock, now she had a cummy tummy as Neville fell asleep in the chair they were fucking on.

Luna swiped up some cum with a finger and licked it like a kitten, giving a "mmm!" at the nice taste. She cleaned the rest of it off in similar fashion and went to her own corner of the Room of Requirement to escape Neville who had begun to snore, his wet little cock still out. Toying lazily with one of her little nipples, she waited on Hermione. Some moments passed before the brunette entered. Luna hadn't yet told Hermione about her encounter with Firenze, only Ginny and Neville knew. Neville was the latest to know, since she had told him before she bullied him into fucking her. Ginny was told the day after, and the two young girls masturbated together whilst telling the story. Ginny came first, hard, and then Luna followed, before pissing and shitting into a bowl for Ginny to eat. Luna did have to be very gentle with her cunt though.

Hermione immediately noticed the sleeping Neville, her eyes darting to his soft cock which glistened. She knew straight away what must have happened and she felt a rush of jealously wash over her. "Sit." Luna said cutely, patting a hand next to her on the sofa. Hermione sat, her pussy beginning to moisten at the sight of her naked Luna. Hermione licked her lips and forgot all about Neville. "I've been so naughty." Luna said, falling into Hermiones clothed chest. Her heart began to race. "How so, Luna baby?" Hermione asked, her clit throbbing along with her heart rate. "I'm no longer a virgin." she spoke softly and bluntly, twirling her pale hair between fingers. "Neville?" Hermione asked after a moment to adjust to the news. Luna giggled. "Oh, no, silly." she replied, and Hermione sat up slightly like a curious cat.

"Firenze."

Hermione's heart froze and she gasped. "W-What!" she pushed Luna off and stood up, trembling somewhat. She knew not to be disgusted with Luna, especially with the disgusting things they've been doing together for months. But for Luna to have fucked a centaur was quite hard to handle. Luna giggle again, her hair resting across her flat chest, her hard pink nipples poking through. Luna's pale hand found her clit. "Yes, Firenze. I lost my virginity to a centaur." Luna sighed with pleasure as her finger began circling her clit. Hermione tried not to pay attention but she couldn't look away, both their pussies now soaked. Hermione was very jealous, but how could she take Luna's virginity herself if she didn't have a cock? Luna whimpered as she approached orgasm, then stopped. Her legs twitched like crazy as she denied herself orgasm.

"Sit." Luna said again, and Hermione couldn't say no. Luna placed a gentle kiss on Hermione, making the bushy haired girl shudder. As she went to pull away, Hermione pulled her back in and the two girls kissed passionately, Hermione removing her robes in the process. Her plump tits bounced with every movement. "Always so quick to get your clothes off around me, you big dyke." Luna giggled. Hermione flushed. "I love when you call me that..." she whispered between kisses. Ginny always teased Hermione for being a lesbian, but when Luna called her it, she loved it because she was so in love with Luna. "So, dyke," Luna began, then biting on Hermione's lower lip. "What've you got for me?"

Hermione knew exactly what she meant. She didn't really want to rush into the dirty stuff right away, she could sit and make out with Luna all day, but she wanted to please the girl, and she did have to go. Hermione shuffled over onto all fours, her great plump arse pointing towards her lesbian lover. Luna groaned at the view, twerking her left nipple, eyeing up the anus. Luna, with her free hand, gave the arse a little slap and squeeze, then sat waiting for her prize. "It's gonna be a lot..." Hermione said shyly as she began to sigh, preparing herself to shit. Her little tight shit hole opened and closed for some time before she finally felt movements in her bowels. "Urrrrgh it's coming out!" Hermione didn't need to say it, Luna could see the small virgin arsehole opening.

Hermione started to fart out creamy shits into Luna's waiting hands, her head turned to the side so she could see exactly what she was doing. She blushed at the squelching sounds her dirty arsehole made. Four perfect creamy turns were piled up in Luna's little hands. "You always have such perfect poop for me, Hermy." Luna waved the pile in front of her face and inhaled, her nipples erecting at the stench. Hermione, somewhat embarrassed, began to squeeze her anus out. Luna noticed. "More?" she asked with a smile, waiting. Hermione shook her head, then, with a sigh, let out a very bubbly fart. "Dirty girl!" Luna said, before licking at the dirty shit hole with her little tongue. Hermione thrashed her head back in pleasure, wondering what Luna was going to do with her shit. Hermione turned round and now both girls sat on their knees facing each other, Luna holding a pile of Hermione's delicious shit in her hands.

"I made such a mess." Hermione said, red in the face, trying not to look at her shit. Luna nodded in agreement and inhaled again. Then she licked a bit up and swalloed. "So dirty and tasty though." she said, pleased. "How tasty?" Hermione asked, her cunt now dripping. "Open up and find out!" Luna said, pushing the poo towards her face. Hermione smelt and gagged, then opened her mouth and Luna, with an evil little grin, shoved the entire pile of shit into Hermione's face. Some shit went in her mouth but most of it caked her face. Hermione began to cough as she fell back, and Luna was quick with her next movement. She placed her tiny hairless cunt over Hermione's messy face and began to grind on it, making the shit smother Hermiones face and also go all over her own cunt and her own inner thighs. Hermione could barely breathe but it was so dirty she was in heaven and begun to finger herself.

"You dirty dyke!" Luna moaned, grinding still. Her underage body looked magic. With her messy hands she rubbed over her chest, finding her little hard nipples. There was bits of creamy shit on her fingers and she rubbed it into the nipples, pinching and twisting at them, moaning loudly. Hermione was moaning wildly though the sound was muffled. She tried to eat as much of her shit as possible but there was so much, it was overwhelming. "Gonna puke for me, dyke?" Luna asked, pressing down harder. Hermione began to choke on her own shit, and as she rubbed herself into orgasm, she puked. Luna squealed in delight as her pussy was covered in shitty puke. Listening to Hermione choke and feeling the liquid on her cunt, she squirted hard. "Cumming on your dirty dyke face!" she muttered as her pussy began to convulse, squirting bursts of girl cum.

Hermione, panting, her pretty face covered in puke and shit, rode out her orgasm fairly quietly since she was out of breath and couldn't moan. Luna's squirt mostly went on her neck, Luna's thighs twitching like mad either side of her. Luna needed that orgasm since Neville failed to bring her to one. What a mess they were both in. The noise had of course woken Neville up, who was quietly watching from across the room, his cock still out erect. Luna looked across and gave him a blank stare. "You can go now, fart boy." she said, turning to look down at the messy Hermione. Neville left immediately. "You puked right onto my cunt and it made me squirt." Luna was impressed, you couldn't see Hermione blush under all the shit and puke.

After a few minutes, a wave of Hermione's wand put everything back to normal, and the couple lay in a cuddle, nude. "You make me do such vile things." Hermione said, sounding sad as she kissed Luna's neck. "Why do you do them?" Luna asked, almost ignoring the kiss. "Because I love you, Luna. I really do." she planted another kiss, and this time Luna sunk into it, moaning. She didn't love Hermione back, not in the same way, but she was addicted to having sex with her. Sex with Ginny was just fun to explore dirty fetishes, and even though she did filthy stuff with Hermione too, there was always more affection. The more Luna thought about it, the more she realised that she would soon be in love with Hermione too.

Luna turned her head to meet Hermione's, and they began affectionately kissing again. Luna had to brush a tear away from Hermione's brown eye. "Why tears, dyke?" Luna teased, with love and care in her voice.

"Because you're so beautiful."


	17. The New Girl

It was the middle of the day and Luna decided she'd stroll down to the lake for some personal time. So much had happened this year, she had developed sexual fetishes, relationships and lost her virginity to a Centaur. Luna knew before the school year started that she would be having lots of sexual encounters but she never knew she would become the rape toy for Umbridge and Firenze, have Hermione fall in love with her, have Neville as a fart slave and Ginny as her whore who would do anything. Then again, Ginny was everyones whore. Last Luna heard, Ginny had been taking it up the arsehole in exchange for doing boys homework. The boys were lining up outside the Gryffindor common room every night. This naughty behaviour made Luna very happy.

As Luna entered the courtyard, she suddenly froze. Umbridge was there. A burst of fear and excitement set off in her stomach. Before she could do anything, Luna was involuntarily walking towards Umbridge. She was under a spell and the rape had already began. Luna stopped just before Umbridge, who greeted her with a slap. "Where do you think you're going, little rape slut?" she asked with that shrill voice. Luna opened her mouth, but was slapped again before she could speak. Another spell was silently cast and Luna was now stark naked in the courtyard. Her spine began to tingle and her nipples harden in the cold. "Come out, boys." she said. Luna's eyes widened as a group of first year boys gathered around her in a circle. She didn't know any of them of course, but they were all so young and there they were staring at Luna's naked little body. She began to get wet.

The boys were silent as they groped their boners through their robes. "We have an audience today, slut. These little boys, and whoever else happens to walk past. You are going to be publicly raped. No one will come to your rescue." Said Umbridge with an evil grin, some of the boys laughed. Luna was trembling with fear and excitement, her nipples now rock solid. Umbridge noticed. "Look, boys, the whores nipples are hard already!" Umbridge pinched them hard, making Luna squeal; she knew what was coming. She flinced, then Umbridge began to pull the nipples outwards and twist. Luna squealed like a puppy, her eyes rolling in the back of her head from pleasure. She was held up by the spell and couldn't move at all. Two of the boys exposed their tiny dicks and began to fondle themselves as they watched. They were so young.

Luna was dripping wet now, turned on by embarrassment and nipple play. Umbridge pulled the nipples out sharply then released, Luna's small mounds bouncing slightly. She gripped them again and pinched, twisting the left one and pulling at the right. Luna dribbled, moaning under her breath. She absolutely loved having her nipples toyed with, especially when they were toyed with as roughly as Umbridge did. Luna noticed Umbridge had nipple erections beneath her robes and she'd soon want to be played with herself. The other two boys had joined their friends and all four of them were slowly wanking their tiny dicks, two either side of Luna and Umbridge. Umbridge was blushing slightly herself, but the woman was in control and everyone obeyed her. Umbridge let go of Luna's nipples and flicked them, making Luna's tiny tits vibrate with a pleasurable pain. "I'm going to piss now, boys, watch how the slut loves my piss." Umbridge said, and the spell Luna was under made her go down to her knees. Fat Umbridge towered over her as she bunched up her robes to exposed her legs and cunt.

Umbridge wore no underwear, this was so that whenever her cats went under her robes they could lick her out at will. Her pussy was well used but shaven, and the boys lowered their heads to try and see, wanking their small cocks with all their might. Luna, with a little smile, titled her head up and opened her mouth. "Hold your tongue out!" Umbridge spat, as piss began to dribble from her cunt. It built up pressure and soon her golden flow was raining down on Luna's face. Some piss covered her face, some went straight down her throat, some on her clothes. Umbridge guided her piss wherever she wanted it to go, swapping her gaze between Luna and the boys either side of them. Two of the boys were wanking each other off now. "Slow down boys, else you won't last." Like magic the boys all stopped and watched. Luna had never felt more humiliated in her life, she only wished she could move her hands so she could rub her clit.

Umbridge stopped pissing, then wiped her pussy lips across Luna's tongue. "Give my weathered old cunt a good seeing too." she demanded as she removed her robes completely. Luna Lovegood and Professor Umbridge were now completely naked in the courtyard, where anyone could see them. For now the audience was only the first year boys, who couldn't believe their luck at what they were getting to witness. Luna noticed she could now move her neck and head, so with greed she began to help herself to Umbridge's old cunt, savouring the sour taste of piss and cum. Umbridge had one leg cocked up so Luna could reach in to all the folds. As Luna ate, nibbling at the clit, Umbridge summoned one boy over. She directed him behind her and the young boy knew what to do. Umbridge had a loose arsehole and the boy had no trouble pushing his small cock all the way up inside it. Luna was so jealous, she needed anal too. The boy began mindlessly humping Umbridge's rotten arsehole, all three now moaning.

"Fucking cumming, URRRGHHHH!" Umbridge announced suddenly, pushing Luna's head into her cumming pussy as she was fucked in her arsehole. "The hole is squeezing me!" the boy said in pleasure; Umbridge's orgasm was making her shit hole convulse. Luna's face was now flooded with piss and squirt. She could barely believe but she swallowed every liquid that came out. "Professor..." the boy whimpered as his orgasm built. The first years never lasted long. Umbridge nodded, and the boy pulled out, Umbridge moved herself up slightly so the boys dick could shoot cum underneath Umbridge's pussy in to Luna's mouth. What a lovely surprise Luna thought, as she took the facial well. The boy barely came anything, and Umbridge sent him away. She then pushed Luna back onto her knees, breathing heavily. Luna's face was soaked.

"What now, professor?" Luna asked with innocence, looking up at her master. "Silence!" she spat in reply, slapping her again. A tear left Luna's eye. Umbridge ordered one boy over who went behind Luna who was shuddering with anticipation. "Rape her arsehole." Umbridge ordered calmly. Luna's didn't have time to prepare before she felt the small cock pressing at her shit tunnel. The boy's cock was barely four inches but Luna moaned like a whore as each inch split open the hole. "It's so tight!" the boy moaned, Luna looked back at him through the corner of her eye smiling. She was being anally raped by underage boys and nothing felt better. The other two boys moved in on Luna, their dicks pointed towards her face. "Do it!" said Umbridge, and like magic, the two young boys began to piss on Luna. "Oh, fuck!" Luna moaned in delight as she was got a soaking. "I'm being flooded with little boy piss whilst I'm arse raped! Thank you professor!" Luna was shaking but held in place by the spell, the boy fucking her arse was relentless.

Luna swallowed as much piss as possible, but most of it was soaking her face and hair, dripping down her chest and back. She could feel an anal orgasm building. The boys continued to piss for some time as Luna gagged and choked, struggling for air. "I think my shitter's gonna cum!" she warned, beginning to panic. "It is! It's gonna cum! My arsehole is gonna cum!" the boy behind her was pounding away, and just as he felt pressure on the tip of his dick he pulled out, just in time to move out the way. Luna, as she came, began to violently shit. The boys had stopped pissing and where now wanking their dicks in her face, watching creamy shit shoot out of her arse. "My turn!" the boy behind her said, who wanked himself off onto the side of Luna's arsecheek, leaving a small blob of cum. "Everyone cum on me!" Luna begged as she farted uncontrollably.

The two boys at her side grabbed each others dicks and jerked themselves off onto Luna's face, cumming in her eyes and up her nose. Luna stopped shitting and was now gagging on the underage boy cum, as Umbridge wacthed on in silence, rubbing her clit and nipples. Luna had cum and piss all over her, and once the boys were finished Umbridge sent them away. It was now just Luna on the ground in a mess, and naked Umbridge looming over her. "Everyone will be out from their classes soon." Umbridge said. Luna panicked and tried to move, but the spell still kept her there. "Everyone's going to see what a whore you are, naked, covered in cum and piss with your own shit behind you." she spoke with an evil tone. Luna began to sob a little, too humiliated for words, too filled with pleasure after her rape. But she really didn't want the whole school to see what she was like, she wanted some privacy. And if she was left outside in this position, anyone could come along and rape her. Umbridge turned away and began to walk away. Luna cried out for her, but was ignored. Umbridge left a sobbing naked Luna Lovegood on the ground and went out of sight.

Fifteen terrifying minutes past before she heard footsteps behind her. She couldn't see, but whoever it was would be getting a great view of her arsehole and pussy, and her shit. She had her head turned as much as possible but she could only make out a figure. She was scared and excited. "Oh, my. What a mess you're in." the voice was one of a kind. Luna felt a sigh of relief as she heard the voice, but she was still alarmed and very embarrassed. The person approached closer and stood over Luna, observing her body. "It looks like you were given a very good seeing too." Said the voice. Luna could feel her eyes all over her exposed body and began to get wet again. "It would be awfully silly of me to not take advantage of this." Said Cho Chang, her fellow Ravenclaw. Luna stopped trembling and smiled, looking up at the Asian. "It would, yes." she replied.

The spell vanished and Luna stood up. The two girls moved close to each other, and shyly kissed for the first time. "But, we'll have to go somewhere private, no?" Luna asked seductively. She would have happily been raped by the entire school, but Cho Chang happened upon her, and she wouldn't turn down the chance to induct another sex slave into her ring of fetishes. Cho said nothing, only kissed Luna again, noticing an unusual taste.

"You are in for some surprises, Cho. Oh yes."


	18. The Induction

"Yes, fuck, that's it! Bugger me right up my shitter!"

Cho Chang was in the Room of Requirement, stark naked, with Hermione, Ginny and Luna swarmed around her. "Oh fuck, girls, this is too much, my arsehole feels too good I can't stand it!" Cho whined as her legs shook uncontrollably, Ginny struggling to keep them pinned down. "Take it, chinky bitch!" Ginny mocked as Hermione drilled two fingers in and out of the Asian girls unimaginably tight anus. Luna had her arms pinned in her lap and the new girl had no way of escape, not that she wanted it. "You're taking it well, Cho. That arsehole has been drilled before, hasn't it?" Luna asked calmly, watching Hermione's fingers slip in and out.

"Y-yes! It has, fuck, yes..." Cho trailed in response, thrashing around as much as she could. "Don't keep it secret. Tell everyone what a slut you are." Luna demanded, her voice just as dreamy as ever. Cho felt really embarrassed but she was far too aroused and there was no going back. Cho kept quite for too long, so Hermione removed her fingers. "No, fuck, please shove them back in, Hermione!" Cho whined, making Ginny chuckle, Luna just observed. "Tell us who fuck this arsehole, and I'll put them back in." spoke Hermione, out of character. "Oh, you naughty dyke!" Ginny said, amused. Luna grinned and toyed with her own nipples, waiting. Cho whimpered, looking at each girl trying to avoid it. Hermione placed the tips of her fingers on the hole and Cho submitted.

"Ugh fuck, it was Colin Creevey! I let the little nerd take my bum!" she let out a little sob, pushing her plump arse outward to try and get those fingers back in. Hermione pushed a finger tip in slowly. "Why did you let him, chink?" Ginny asked, scratching Cho's creamy thighs lightly. "I needed film developed and didn't have the money." she confessed, sounding ashamed. "That's a very whorish thing to do, Cho. You might be a bigger slut than our Ginny." Hermione said, before pushing three fingers in all the way, making Cho shoot up in pleasurable pain. "Not bloody likely." Ginny said to herself, but they all heard, and all but Cho laughed. Hermione began to drill the fingers in and out again mercilessly as the girls watched on.

"Luna, be a babe and get me off would you? I think this Chink whore can handle herself now." Said Ginny, letting go of Cho's legs. Cho was starting to get used to the finger fucking and could just about control her shaky legs. "Go ahead girls, I've got her." Hermione said quietly as her fingers switched holes. Cho's cunt hole was just as tight but it took the fingers in greedily, and she and Hermione watched as Ginny and Luna began to play. "I'm dying to cum." Ginny said as she laid on her back, her head resting next to Cho's. Luna sat between her legs on her knees, and planted cute kisses on Ginny's flat tummy. Ginny turned her head to the side and stuck her tongue out which Cho happily let into her mouth, sharing her first kiss with Ginny. Luna suddenly pinched Ginny's clit between thumb and finger and pulled out. "URGH!" Ginny squealed in shock, feeling an orgasm build up already.

Cho began to dribble from pleasure as both her holes were now being finger fucked hard, her eyes rolling back from the sensations. "Wank my clit off!" was Ginny's plea, and Luna did as she was told. Having the clit pinched between thumb and finger, Luna began to tug at it upwards and downwards, as if her clit was a tiny dick that could be jerked. The sensations were incredible, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure and soon Ginny was cursing to the heavens in between making out with Cho. "It feels so bloody good, she knows what shes doing!" Cho said to Ginny, who knew exactly how she was feeling having been fingered by Hermione countless times. "Get used to it." Ginny said in reply, thrashing her head back. "On Luna babe, keep wanking me, I'm close!" she pleaded more, submitting to the pleasure. "Me too!" Cho whispered and the two girls began to kiss as their orgasms started.

"Ohhhh shiiiiiiit Luna!"

"Fuck me, Hermione, you're a goddess!"

The two girls squrimed and moaned as their pussies erupted into orgasms, squirting in every direction. Luna got covered from her flat tits upwards, and Hermione's hands were soaked. Cho passed out almost instantly, but Ginny was more than used to it, and laid back panting, completely spent. Luna giggled at her work and looked over at Hermione, who was looking back at her, biting her bottom lip. "Want a clit wank too?" Luna said with a smile, making Hermione tingle. "Please." replied the brunette, and Luna pounced on her.

Cho woke up twenty minutes later to find Luna in Hermione's lap and Ginny sprawled out next to her. All three were asleep, covered in cum and sweat. Cho, excited and thrilled after the best sexual experience of her life took the chance to admire the girls bodies. Hermione with her baby fat and large breasts, Luna childishly skinny with the only fat on her on her bum, and Ginny, slender and toned with a moundful of tits. Cho herself was relatively chubby and had the biggest tits of them all. Noticing that, she grinned, and began toying with her clit in anticipation for round two. However, she needed to poop and pee...


	19. The Ghost Again

Luna and Cho sat on a bench in the Owlery, holding hands. In front of them they watched Ginny Weasley being screwed up the arse by a First Year boy half her size. This often happened, as the boys in the school knew. Ginny would let anyone fuck her as she had become so obsessed with anal, she needed it every day, and it was fun taking boys virginities. "I don't think there's a First Year that hasn't taken Ginny's arsehole." Luna said quietly as they watched. "I can't believe it!" Cho said with genuine surprise. "So naughty and slutty." Luna said, and they both giggled. Ginny looked over and winked, then her face contoured into pain as the First Year boy spanked her. She looked over her shoulder at him and called him a bastard, grinning. The boy then started to whine. "Cumming, Ginny!" he announced with a strained voice. "Cum inside my arsehole like a good boy." Ginny said calmly, the two then started to moan loudly at the sensations.

The boy slipped his small cock out, wanked the last drops of cum into Ginny's arsecrack, gave her a quick kiss then left, winking at Luna and Cho on his way out. Cho looked away but Luna smiled dreamily making the boy hard all over again. As the boy vanished down the stairs, Ginny came over to the two. "Clean us up, babe?" she asked with a smirk. "Of course." Luna said, watching Ginny turn so her arse was facing her. Luna got on her knees. "Spread your lovely cheeks for me, please." she asked kindly, and Ginny did, exposing her cum drenched arsehole to Luna. "Such a messy stinker." Luna commented, making Ginny blush. "Have a good look, chink." Ginny said to Cho, when she noticed the Asian was looking with raised eyebrows. She flushed, but continued to watch. "Fart!" Luna said, opening her mouth. Ginny let out a sigh, then a groan as she pushed her bowels outwards, farting cum into Luna's mouth.

She swallowed, then wiped Ginny's arsecrack with her hands, getting all the cum off. Ginny turned around and Luna and Ginny began to lick the cum off her hand, like little kittens licking at an ice lolly. Cho's pussy was utterly soaked at this point. "A-are you here every day, Ginny?" she asked with a nervous voice. "Obviously." Ginny begun. "I need a good seeing too every day, it's healthy." she said, her eyes closed. "Does Harry... know?" she asked. Ginny opened her eyes and gave Cho a blank stare. "Oh, Cho. Harry is just the same. He and Ron are probably giving it to some twelve year old now." Luna said dreamily as she finished cleaning the cum. Cho looked a little sad, but she admitted that she wasn't surprised. She wanted Harry all for herself, but that was never going to happen. "Those boys prefer younger girls, and I'm a bit bored of Harry anyway, that's why I come up here and wait for whoever shows up." Ginny said without shame.

"Anyway, my love, we must be off." Luna said, rising. Ginny started to dress herself, and snogged Luna goodbye. Cho gave her a weak smile and Ginny winked at her, purposely keeping her breasts on display. "See you around." Ginny spoke, and the two girls left and walked back to the castle, Luna leading Cho to Myrtle's bathroom. "My bowels are all full up, come with me to empty them." Luna said casually, and dragged Cho into the bathroom by her hands. "Luna! You know which bathroom this is!" she said nervously, looking around. Luna nodded and walked to a clear space and squatted, moving her robes out the way to show off her smooth legs and bum. "Luna!" Cho said with wide eyes, watching as the small blonde girl produced four large lumps of shit directly onto the floor. "Mmm, there we go." Luna said, happy. She stood up and her robes fell back down.

"I know that smell anywhere." said a shrill voice, making Cho jump. Luna smiled as she watched Moaning Myrtle float down from the ceiling, floating in front of Luna's mess. "Don't tell me you're going to waste all that?" the ghost asked, darting her eyes between Luna and Cho. Cho was completely stunned, but excited. "Oh, no, of course not." Luna spoke, removing her robes in quick movements. Within seconds she was nude in front of Cho and the Ghost. Luna walked closer to Myrtle, with the pile of shit between them both. "Go on then!" Myrtle spat, and Cho watched in amazement as Luna began wiping her shit all over her body as if she was in the shower and it was soap.

"Shit is great for your skin. How do you think I stay so smooth and pale?" Luna said, guiding Cho's hands to her chest after walking back over to her. Cho was electrified at the touch, her fingertips exploring her flat shit covered chest and nipples, which started to peak to attention. "Pull and twist them please." Luna spoke with her eyes closed. Cho hesitated, still embarrassed under the watchful eye of the Ghost. Myrtle hovered down beside Cho and gestured for her to do it. The Asian rubbed her thumbs over Luna's growing nipples, pressed down on them making Luna let out a little groan. "Please, Cho. Wank my nipples!" Luna pleaded, pushing her flat chest outwards. Cho, with a nipple in each hand, pulled outwards, amazed at how far out they could stretch. Myrtle chuckled as she watched.

"Yessss! My nipples are yours to do as you wish!" Luna said, entering one of her sexual frenzies which Myrtle had seen before. "Wank the sluts shitty nipples!" Myrtle spat, floating around the other side to get a better view. Luna was moaning softly as Cho began rubbing the nipples back and forth, soft at first then getting rougher. The more Cho pulled them, the more it looked like Luna had tits, and the more the shit would run down her body. Cho was now aware how big her own really were. Cho suddenly twisted one nipple to the right, making Luna squeal. Myrtle chuckled again and started to run her Ghostly hands all over her own body. Cho then twisted the other nipple to the left and pulled outwards with them both even more, this time Luna's scream could be heard halfway down the corridor.

Luna collapsed onto her knees from the pressure, but Cho kept her grip and started rubbing them, the two girls now both on the floor. "Oh, it's so wonderful!" Luna moaned, gazing up at Myrtle. Myrtle stared back down at her, then removed her robes, exposing her translucent chest. Cho stared up with curiosity, taking in Myrtles average sized breasts and licked her lips. "Quit staring!" Myrtle spat as she moved down to join them, hovering just slightly above. "Get yours off, chink." Myrtle demanded, but Luna let out a little whimper as that meant Cho had to let go of her nipples. But in Myrtle's bathroom, you did as Myrtle said, and Cho with trembling hands removed her robes, exposing her creamy large breasts. "Mmm!" Myrtle moaned, running a Ghost hand across the breasts. The chill gave the Asian instant nipple erections and she shuddered.

Luna never missed a thing, and seeing Cho nipples at full attention she pounced on the girl, her shit covered body rubbing against Cho. "You're getting my shit all over me, Luna!" Cho tried to shuffle away but Luna had her pinned. "You should have seen the state of Ginny." Myrtle said, who was now massaging her own breasts, squeezing them together and twerking her nipples. Cho was red with embarrassment, but the moment Luna had her nipples in a grip she forgot all about it. A tingle went up the Asian girls spine as Luna pulled her nipples outwards. "Oh fuck, what a feeling!" she cried out as Luna twisted them slightly. "Umbridge taught me this." Luna said softly, and before Cho could even ask, she was squealing because Luna had clamped her nipples down with all the strength in her fingers. "Luna!" she cried out. "It feels like I'm gonna cum, oh god!" she was wriggling like crazy as Myrtle cackled on.

"You're having your first nipple orgasm!" Luna said with delight, stimulating the nipples in the way she knew was best. Cho was panting, moaning and squealing as she came through her nipples. "Incredible! Keep wanking my nipples please!" Cho pleaded, and Luna was happy to obey. "I can't t-take it, fuck, too good, cumming, nipples are cumming!" her words were almost incoherent as she rode out an uncontrollable orgasm, and Luna knew exactly what she was going through. Myrtle cackled like mad, but the sight of Cho cumming set the Ghost off, and with a shrill moan, Myrtle had her own nipple orgasm, violently shuddering as waves of pleasure took hold of her. Luna felt a little sad that she didn't get to cum yet, but she was with naked girls and had her body smothered with shit, and that was the next best thing.

Luna shuffled backwards and opened her shit smeared legs. "I'm gonna piss lots, Cho!" she gave a quick warning before releasing her bladder. Luna always had a powerful jet of piss, and Cho was in it's flight path. The Asian set up, letting the stream of piss fall over her tits and chubby stomach, then down to her pussy. "It's so warm!" she said, loving the sensation. Myrtle watched on rubbing her Ghost clit, Cho looked up and saw and wished she could touch her. Luna was covered in shit and Cho was covered in piss, and the sight and smell sent Myrtle into another orgasm, this time vaginal and the ghost sprayed glittery cum across the two girls who showered in it, wishing it was real girl cum they could taste. "You're such a disgusting whore, Luna. No one makes me cum better than you." Myrtle said, somewhat aggressively. Luna gave her a proud smile, watching as Myrtle dressed herself and floated off without a word. "She's probably gone to spy on boys wanking in the toilets." Luna said to Cho, and the two girls let out a laugh.

"Speaking of boys wanking, I haven't introduced you to Neville yet."


	20. The Kitten

"They're gonna rip off!"

Luna had Neville Longbottom's balls in a grip, stretching them away from the rest of his fidgeting body, his face red and breaths coming in short bursts. Neville was magically restrained to a wooden chair, completely naked, his cock semi erect in front of a fully clothed Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. His cock amused Cho, so she took it in her right hand and gave it a squeeze, making Neville choke on his own breath. Luna tugged at his balls again and he moaned out loud both in pain and pleasure. "Please wank me, Cho! Please!" Neville begged, desperate to have his dick stimulated at his balls were stretched and pulled. Cho looked at the cock, gave it another squeeze, but didn't start wanking it. "Oh, silly Neville. If she jerks your cock for even two seconds, you'll have me covered in sticky boy cum!" Said Luna, pressing a ball between thumb and finger, making Neville yell out loud again.

"Luna told me how quickly you cum." Cho said, close to his reddened face. He let out a groan in response, then squealed as Luna suddenly released his balls and gave them a thump with her fist. His cock now fully erect, and his big balls hanging low. "Do you really want to cum?" Cho asked, her face teasingly close. She stuck out her tongue and licked his cheek. He was too horny for words, but he nodded desperately, trying to thrust his body outwards for contact. Luna was painfully close but he couldn't touch her, his hard cock neglected between them both. "Well, tough. You're too pathetic to have me or Luna touch your dick." she said, with a cruel tone but a sexy smile. "Let's get our tits out." Luna said suddenly, cheerful. The two girls removed their robes and each revealed their breasts; Luna's pale flat chest and Cho's darker, plump breasts.

"Do you like our tits?" Luna asked, staring at Neville. His cock twitched. "Y-yes, god, yes." he moaned, breathing heavy. All he wanted was his cock all over their chests. "You'll like watching this then." she said as she turned, and like magic, a fluffy brown kitten jumped up onto her lap. Neville's eyes widened in surprise, how could a cat get in here? He watched as the girls affectionately stroked the adorable kitten, Cho's boobs bouncing with her movements as they both stroked and pet it. Minutes passed and Neville's cock begun to soften. "I think she's hungry." Cho said, sounding sure. "Oh yes, they always are around me." Luna said in reply, and raised the kitten in her hands breast-level. "Eat up!" she ordered, her voice soft, then shuddered as the cat's tiny rough tongue began to explore her nipples.

Neville's cock softened completely, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, even from Luna. Cho watched affectionately, darting her eyes between contact with Luna, then down to her nipples. The cat gently nipped at her erect nipples, then gave generous licks that made her spine tingle. Luna then moved the cat across so she could latch onto her other nipple, which hardened immediately at the contact of the little tongue. "Here comes milk!" she said with joy, as her little nipples began to drip pure white milk. Luna was shaking from pleasure as she lactated, and Cho let out a gasp. "Luna, how?" she asked in surprise, reaching for her own breasts. "Umbridge taught me a spell." she said, her words soft and shaky. The cute kitten was very thirsty and Luna's nipples just kept milking. Cho seemed almost jealous, so to take her mind off that she reached for Neville's cock and found it hard again.

"Oh look, Luna. You've made him hard." she stated, looking at the cock, the tip wet with pre-cum. It seemed to vibrate in her hand. "That isn't difficult." was Luna's reply, making Neville's cheeks red again. "Neville, would you like me to wank you whilst you watch Luna breastfeed a kitten?" Cho asked, her voice sensual and flirtatious. Neville's eyes were locked onto Luna's chest, the kitten still claiming Luna's small mounds and solid pink nipples for itself. Luna was dribbling and moaning from pleasure now, this was the first time she had used the spell and lactating felt fantastic, especially for a kitten.

Cho began to pump Neville's cock at a gentle rhythm for some time, then sped up suddenly, making Neville bolt upwards as much he could, his balls tightening. Both he and Luna were moaning loudly, and for once Luna beat Neville to an orgasm. "My nipples are gonna cum on this cat!" she warned, preparing herself for the intense orgasm that was about to flush over her body. Heeding the warning, Cho held the kitten with both hands so that Luna could squeeze her little breasts as she came, squirting milk all over it and squirting out her cunt all over Neville's legs and dick. "My nipples are in heaven, they won't stop cumming!" She squealed in frenzy, pulling and twisting her nipples as milk showered out everywhere, Cho was even able to catch some in her mouth which she happily swallowed. Luna's orgasm began to cool, and as her flow of breast milk stopped, she sat on her chair, spasming in pleasure, her eyes rolling back.

Cho knew she'd be like that for some time, so she placed the kitten down on Neville's legs, it's paw on his balls patting them gently, and she returned to jerking him off. His cock was just bigger than the kitten, and it watched as the cock two inches in front of it was wanked by Cho. "I'm going to make you cum on her." Cho said, her face leaned in close. "What! N-no!" Neville tried to protest but they both knew they wanted it to happen. The kitten sat paitently and it wasn't long before Cho had Neville cumming, and yelling and groaning roughly, his cock began to spurt lumps of warm cum onto the kittens waiting face. "Urgghhh, so fucking good!" he moaned with pleasure, his flow of cum endless. The kitten enjoyed her cum shower, then Cho lowered her head down and began to lick up any missed cum.

Neville passed out the moment his cumming stopped, and the kitten happily jumped down and went out of sight. "Here's something else Luna taught me..." she said to herself, as she towered over Neville with her back towards him, and used a hand either side to spread open her arse. "She taught me how to take shits like this!" Cho said, a strain in her voice as she began to fart uncontrollably. The smell made Neville come to, and just as his eyes opened he saw Cho's open arsehole, which began to spurt out creamy shits all over his cock, legs and belly. His cock shot back up to full strength as the soft warm shits landed on him. Cho's arsehole squelched out the last lumps, and she stood there letting out smelly farts as she regained her breath. She turned to face him and giggled, admiring her work.

"My my, what's that delicious smell? Has the chink made a mess?"

It was Ginny, who had entered the room in silence. She looked hungry.


	21. The Father

Luna was back at home for Christmas, and two weeks into the holiday break she was bored and horny. Ginny was close by, but she was unlikely to get any attention from her since she had all her brothers in one place. There wasn't really anyone around she could fuck, so most days she masturbated in different rooms of the house, almost getting caught by her dad Xenophilius a couple times. Most of the time she sat in the garden, naked, cumming, shitting and pissing at will. However, towards the end of the holiday and into the new year, Luna needed real sex, and her only option was her father. At night, she entered Xeno's room, noticing her father under the sheets naked. She grinned to herself as he sat up, noticing her. She was naked from the waist down, wearing a light, tight t-shirt. Her fathers eyes widened. Without any words, she crawled onto his bed and sat down opposite him, her legs open. His words caught in his breath and didn't come out.

She closed her eyes and began sensually rubbing the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her warm center. She moaned dreamily as Xeno's cock grew harder and harder underneath the bedsheets. Luna found her clit with a finger and began to flick at it, letting out a squeal each time her finger hit. With her other hand, she pushed a small finger into her folds and found her hole, teasing it. Luna could cum at will, and growing impatient and more desperate for sex, she forced herself to cum, hard, in front of her father,

"I'm cumming, daddy, look!" with a high pitched voice, Luna began to shudder violently on her fathers bed. Xeno's eyes were all over his daughters young underdeveloped body, his erection lifting the sheets. Luna's pale legs were open wide and she lifted herself off the bed just slightly, aiming her pussy at her dad. "Catch my squirt!" she ordered quickly, her face scrunched up in pleasure as she squirted her orgasm towards her dad. Xeno couldn't believe his eyes, but regardless he opened his mouth and tried to catch his daughters cum, desperate to taste it. He caught some and swallowed, murmuring with satisfaction at the sweet taste. "Is it tasty, daddy?" Luna asked, almost breathless. "I always squirt so much!" she said happily, falling backwards to relax, her legs still open. "Luna it's wonderful! I'm so glad you have learnt this talent!" the Father said with a grin, observing his daughter.

"I must masturbate now." he said quietly as he reached a hand under the sheets to grab his aching cock. "Do it, daddy. Wank for me." she said dreamily, her eyes shut. Xeno began wanking slowly and softly, wanting this to last, his eyes scanning her legs, thighs and pussy. "You're just like your mother." he commented, lust in his voice. "Could mummy squirt?" she asked lazily, her hand trailing over her chest. "Yes, mummy could. She would soak us both." he replied, moaning softly. Luna let out a whimper and spread her legs open further, her lips separating and releasing more wetness. "Your mother could do lots of wonderful things, and you take just after her. Oh Luna, I love you." he moaned in response to her legs spreading wider and he moved closer, inhaling. "Your tiny cunt has her smell." he said, Luna giggling, thrusting up a little more for her dad.

"You're so perfect and tiny!" he said, amazed and aroused beyond words. His underage daughter was on his bed, naked from the waist down, and he was in heaven. Incest was perfectly common amongst wizarding families, and he knew this was okay and he enjoying it guilt-free. He basked in the memories of his former wife as pre-cum leaked from his tip. Luna sat up, her eyes on the sheets. "Let me see your dick please, daddy!" she asked, still shaky from her orgasm. Xeno removed the sheets and let go of his dick, letting it twitch in front of Luna. It was average, but Luna love it nonetheless. "This is the cock I would push inside your mother every night!" he said with joy as they both looked at it. "Did mummy love it?" Luna asked, her eyes scanning over it. Xeno nodded and reached underneath to cup his own balls, giving them a squeeze. "She loved these too, she could get them both in her mouth as well as my cock." he said, sighing, wishing that was happening right now.

"Oh, I know, daddy. I saw." she said, giggling. Xeno released his balls. "What, when?" he asked, surprised. "That time at the bottom of the garden. Mummy was on her knees with her big tits out, and you were seated, and her mouth was all full up with dick and balls!" she said, almost proudly. "I was spying from my bedroom window and playing with my clit, just like I was a moment ago. You remember." he flushed, but stilled smiled, her eyes still on his cock. He did remember, he looked up at her window and made eye contact with his then extremely young daughter, and exploded in his wife's mouth. "Yes, I do remember. You looked into my eyes just as I came." he said, a little ashamed but very turned on. "Does daddy want to cum whilst looking at me, again?" she asked, her eyes looking into his now. "I can take my top off, like mummy did." he her trailed across her flat chest and grasped the material.

Xeno knew there was no going back from here, and he started jerking his cock fast. "Show daddy your chest!" he asked, desperately. Luna giggled, and swiftly she removed her t-shirt, exposing her flat chest and pink nipples to her dad. "My tits aren't as big as mummys were." she said, sounding sad but she didn't mind really, she still got enough attention. Xeno groaned with lust as he scanned over her, enjoying her small nipples which started getting harder and harder. "You're delicious, Luna. Just like mummy." he said with admiration, licking his lips. Luna's hands reached up to her small mounds, and she squeezed, putting on a show for her wanking father. Her fingers found her nipples and she began to toy with them, squeezing and rubbing them until they were completely stiff.

Xeno was jerking faster and faster, using both hands on his cock to rub, squeeze and stimulate it, his eyes all over his naked daughter. "Naughty daddy, wanking his willy for me!" Luna giggled, which then turned into a moan as she twisted her nipples, making herself shudder. "Oh daddy, I love my nipples twisting!" she moaned in delight, shuffling closer. "Pretend I'm mummy and be naughty with me!" she pleaded, pushing her chest outwards, her nipples like diamonds. Xeno couldn't resist, and he placed one hand on his daughter, his fingers trailing over her soft skin, making Luna whimper and shiver. His fingers found a nipple and be begun pulling at it, squeezing it hard and then finally twisting it, much to Luna's delight. She exhaled and prepared for the orgasm to wash over her. "Having my nipples twisted makes me cum!" she squealed, her whole body quaking. Xeno let go of his cock and how had both his hands on his daughters nipples, pulling and twisting them so she could cum again.

"I'm cumming out my nipples daddy!" squealed Luna, her pussy gushing like mad all over the bed sheets. Xeno was amazed that his daughter could cum this way, and losing all control he began kissing at her smooth pale neck, nibbling at the skin and tasting her. "Keep cumming for daddy" he whispered into her as he kissed and sucked, and Luna went into a complete frenzy as her nipple orgasmed turned into a full body orgasm, clutching onto her father, squirting and gushing girl cum all over his bare chest. He held her into him as she came, moaning incoherently, and the duo failed to noticed that his cock was now pressed tightly between Luna's bare arsecheeks. As she shuddered around, the tip of his cock moved closer and closer to her arsehole, and just at the second they both noticed, two inches slipped straight in. "DADDY!" Luna squealed, thrashing her head back. "Anal me please!" she begged, in heaven.

Xeno let out an animalistic groan of lust as his full seven inches slid into his daughters arsehole, the warm tight hole gripping his cock like nothing else ever has. "Incredible! Incredible!" He moaned into Luna's neck, his hand gripping her bum and the other in her hair. Luna began to bounce, moaning in pain and pleasure. "Daddy's cock is in my poo hole!" she squealed in delight as she was fucked. "So much tighter than mummy!" Xeno yelled out, in sexual frenzy with his daughter. He pulled her head backwards and started to tongue kiss his daughter as she bounced, both moaning swear words. "I'm not gonna last!" he warned, his eyes rolling back at the incredible sensation that was his daughters sphincter. "Fill up my dirty shit hole with cum!" Luna encouraged, and taken back by the dirty words, Xeno lost all control and began to shoot rope after rope of hot cum into her bowels.

The moans coming from the room could be heard from all over the village, but the two didn't care, they loved each other dearly and what better way to express that love than by having sex? Xeno loved his daughter endlessly, and was happy that they could start having regular sex now, since it was something he had missed greatly. Xeno spent most of his time masturbating to satisfy himself, exposing himself to people in public, or wanking in front of the window for anyone to see. Ginny once told Luna that her dad exposed his penis to her, but she wasn't sure to believe it. As they both calmed down from the sex, Luna thought it would be a great treat for her dad to bring Ginny round for a threesome, but she put the thought to the back of her head for now. "Oh, Luna. Wonderful. Unlike anything else." Xeno spoke softly, planting kisses over his daughter. "Anal is my favourite." she said, nodding. They both let out a moan as his cock slipped out, bringing some cum with it. "What a dirty place for me to cum in." Xeno said, both of them laughing. Luna then let out a little fart, shooting the cum out onto the bed behind her. The fart smelt but Father and Daughter collapsed happily onto the bed and drifted off to sleep for the night.


	22. The Present

"Ginny, love! I've got some underage boys for your christmas present!"

Ginny had burst into a smile before the sentence even finished. She turned around to view gorgeous Luna Lovegood, a small boy either side of her. Then she noticed another figure. "Oh, and old useless Neville." Luna added, smirking. Neville went red and moved away from the group to watch. The two small boys stepped forwards, their small dicks evidently hard already. "Do you little kids want to fuck?" Ginny asked, approaching them. She was much taller than both. "We want you to be our first." said one. Ginny gave a bigger smile as she felt herself moisten between the legs. "Well, you know how it goes. Arsehole only." the boys understood, and together they got their cocks out, rock solid but small, their foreskins exposing their wet heads. Ginny licked her lips and Luna moved over towards Neville.

Ginny bent over, holding onto the back of the couch for support, her plump firm arse completely exposed to the virgin kids. "Get stuck in boys, you know I need it." Ginny's voice was full with need, and the boys wasted no time in moving closer, their hands reaching out to grab every bit of skin. "I didn't wipe my bum last time I shit, wanna taste?" she asked, looking sideways at them. One of the boys planted his face on her arse and began to lick every inch, then made way for his friend to do the same. "You taste as perfect as I imagined!" said one, who had started to wank. "Good boys. Since your dicks are so tiny, shove them both in my hole. Now." she ordered, and took everyone by surprise. "Ginny! You'll be ripped open!" Luna said, aroused but concerned. "I need it babe, please!" she begged, and Luna nodded smirking.

One boy laid down on his back on the couch and Ginny squat over him. The other boy moved behind, all three close together in perfect position. "Make my shit hole yours." She said to them, and the boy underneath her started to push his small dick in. An inch slipped in, and the other boy knew it was his turn. Before he started to push in, he rubbed his pre-cum over the other boys shaft for a bit, making them both moan. Then, he slowly ran his tip up the short length, and pushed the head into the anus. It was a very tight fit, but the trio were all moaning together and encouraging each other, and after many squeals from Ginny, the two cocks slipped entirely into her arsehole. They kept still for a moment, Luna and Neville looking in closely, before the boys lost all control and began to thrust wildly, moaning just as much as Ginny was.

"Oh, fucking God. I'm too tight for this! You're stretching me out!" She cried, dribbling and moaning as she took the cocks. "You're drilling my bowels!" Ginny's eyes rolled back in pleasure as her shit hole was mercilessly penetrated. "The pain is so good, fuck, keep fucking me, pound my dirty arse, fuck, I'm such a slut, such a little whore, urgh!" Ginny was in a frenzy similar to Luna, but she was better at forming words. "URGH FUCK, I'M CUMMING! You bastards, I'm cumming out my arsehole! PULL OUT! I'm gonna prolapse!" Ginny sobbed as the two boys pulled out at the same time. With a squelch, Ginny's arsehole turned inside out, the insides of her bowels almost escaping.

Soft red skin poked out towards the boys, and with a whimper and moan, they pulled their dicks out and ejaculated together all over Ginny's prolapsed anus. "This has never happened before!" Ginny squealed, trying to turn her head so she could see what was happening. Her anus was twitching uncontrollably, and due to the prolapse, farts were escaping out of her reversed hole. The boys didn't care since their powerful orgasms had nearly knocked them off their feet, and Luna watched on in amazement. "Your anus is hanging out, Gin!" she spoke in wonder, her smile as wide as her eyes. "It stings but I love it!" Ginny moaned in reply, enjoying the cum on her prolapse, her firm arse thrust outwards. Luna made a gesture and two boys left, Luna now standing where they was.

"What a beautiful prolapse!" She spoke, moving her head in close. Ginny allowed a small fart to escape. "Tasty!" Luna moaned, licking the tip of Ginny's prolapse. Ginny thrashed her head back in pleasure, never having had the insides of her anus licked. Her tongue felt fantastic on the sensitive skin. "Taste it!" Ginny ordered, thrusting outwards more, her arsehole making squelching noises as her prolapse twitched uncontrollably. Luna began to suck at the prolapsed anus as if it were a cock, and Ginny's legs began to shake from the pleasure. "So fucking disgusting! Urgh!" Ginny wiped some dribble from her lips as Luna bobbed her little head up and down on the prolapse, tasting every inch of exposed skin.

"Fuck me with my prolapse!" She begged, but Luna didn't want to stop sucking it, she was loving the foul taste. "Please, babe! Plug it back in!" her plea was soft and Luna couldn't deny her, so after one last lick, she took hold of the prolapse with her hand and began to push it back in. Ginny fell to her knees, but Luna didn't stop; she continued pushing Ginny's exposed anus back inside. Ginny was now shuddering from immense pleasure, making Luna giggle. Almost all of the anus was back inside, including four of Luna's small fingers. "You're sucking me in!" Luna said with a smile, her eyes locked onto Ginny's who could barely keep them open. With what little strength she had, Ginny moved outward and Luna's hand slipped in.

The pain and pleasure was too much, and violently Ginny started to cum again. "Oh wow!" Luna whispered to herself as Ginny orgasmed around her hand, her anus squeezing it completely. Ginny had never been fisted before, and due to it's un-expectancy, Ginny was uncontrollable. She thrashed around squealing, moaning and swearing and then suddenly, she passed out face first, Luna's hand still inside her dirty prolapsed hole. Luna let out a giggle and planted a soft kiss on her arse cheek. "Go on then, Nev. Have a go." Luna spoke, looking back behind her. Neville had been waiting patiently and his cock was rock solid instantly as he came over, kneeling down behind the unconscious Ginny. Neville slowly wanked himself as he watched Luna slowly remove her hand, bringing the prolapse back out with it.

Neville rubbed the tip of his cock on the prolapse, enjoying the softness and the warmth. He did this for a while as Luna watched happily playing with her nipples. To both their pleasure, Ginny was farting in her sleep, and Neville rubbed his cock all over the hole each time she did. "Slower, Neville. You know what'll happen!" Luna warned, but it was already too late. Ginny's prolapse began to leak watery shit, and with a pathetic whimper, Neville came into the liquid, spurting rope after rope of cum onto Ginny's disgusting prolapsed arsehole. Luna gave him a disapproving look as she twerked her nipples, then reached across with her other hand to grab Neville's big sensitive balls. Neville began to shake, then cry out as Luna began squeezing them, as hard as she was squeezing her own rock solid nipples. "Since everyone has cummed on Ginny's smelly prolapse, I should too." she commented, to herself more than Neville. She gave his loose balls a slap and giggled when he fell back in pain, leaving her with both hands to pull at her nipples.

"I'm gonna make my tits cum." she whispered in pleasure, twisting both her nipples in opposite directions, then pulling outwards sharply. "My nipples are gonna piss!" she squeaked, aiming at the prolapse. "Oh!" a whimper as her tits began to vibrate with pleasure, then her nipples started to leak. Luna hosed down Ginny's exposed anus with her milk, spraying across the entire bum, humming in pleasure as she rode out a soft but long orgasm. The Christmas holidays were over; Luna missed her Dad but now she was back where she needed to be, with all her perverted friends and her rapists.


	23. The Reunion

"We're gonna make you prolapse, Granger!"

"What! No, that's disgusting!"

Before Hermione could get away, Luna came up from behind her and pinned her arms back, keeping her in place. "Luna!" Hermione gasped in shock, then the name melted in her mouth as Luna began planting kisses down the side of her neck. "Knew it wouldn't take much persuasion." Ginny commented as she walked towards the two girls. "You'll do anything we say." She giggled, kissing Luna's forehead. Hermione shuddered as Luna raised her head and her lips met Ginny's, and the two young girls shared a lesbian kiss right in front of her. "Kiss me, please!" Hermione pleaded, making Ginny smirk.

Luna turned her head to the side and began making out with Hermione, who was desperate for the affection. It was a very wet kiss made even wetter by Ginny who joined in, all three young girls having a three way lesbian kiss, each of their little pussies growing damp. "But I don't want to prolapse." Hermione moaned between kisses, shivering as Luna and Ginny's hands explored her body. "It'll hurt. It's so embarrassing." her plea went unnoticed, and Luna's hand found Hermione's right arsecheek whilst Ginny's found her left, and together they slapped, squeezed and molested Hermione's plump arse through her robes. "We better get these clothes off." Ginny said, breaking the kiss.

Hermione moaned as both girls pulled away from her, then started to tremble as they forcibly undressed her. "Took two little cocks in my arsehole last night, Granger. When they pulled out, half of me came with it." Ginny spoke as she sat back and let Luna undress her. Luna was working on Hermione's dark red bra holding her plump breasts in place. "Prolapse stings a bit, but it's incredible. Anything anal is incredible, as you know, dyke. So we're gonna treat you to something new, since we've been neglecting you lately." Ginny finished, her hands finding Hermione's breasts the moment they fell free from the bra. "It's gonna be fun!" Luna piped up, also fondling the breasts. Hermione couldn't keep her moans quiet and took her panties off herself.

"Oh, eager dyke!" Ginny teased, getting a good look. Luna giggled dreamily and began planting kisses all over Hermione's now naked body. "I've missed these tits." she commented, as her mouth found a nipple. Hermione's heart was racing and her clit was pulsating. Luna licked out at the nipple and watched it turn to stone, then began nibbling on it, making Hermione shake. "Since we don't have lube, we'll have to use something else." Ginny started as she directed Hermione to the ground. The girl obeyed, and Luna positioned her so she was on all fours. "Show me her arsehole, Luna babe." Ginny whispered to the blonde, then squatted over Hermione and aimed her pussy at the exposed anus which Luna was holding open. "Gonna piss on it!" she squeaked in delight as she released her bladder.

Ginny's flow of warm golden piss directly landed on Hermione's sphincter, making the brunette squirm and moan. "You're pissing right on it, goodness! It's so warm!" she yelled out in pleasure as Luna looked on, jealous. "Rub it in!" Ginny said, looking at Luna. Luna let more fall on, then started to use her fingers to massage Hermione's tight arsehole, using the piss to lube up her crack and hole. Hermione had her head low, mumbling words. "Speak up, dyke!" Ginny ordered, pissing harder. "I said it feels so bloody good!" she yelled back, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Fucking dyke." Ginny teased back, moving closer as her piss began to lose flow. "Nearly all gone!" she said as Luna rubbed it in eagerly, sneaking the tip of her finger in each time she went over the hole.

"Oh, stick something in!" Hermione had lost control, and she needed anal now. Luna and Ginny giggled as they watched Hermione thrusting her piss drenched bum upwards, trying to get more out of Luna's lazy fingers. "Since you asked so nicely..." Luna suddenly pushed her index finger in all the way in one motion, splitting the hole open. Hermione thrashed her head back and whimpered. "You're gonna be getting more than that you dirty dyke!" Ginny teased as she lowered herself dow, both her and Luna either side of her plump wet arse. Luna wiggled the finger around, then yanked it out roughly. Before Hermione could protest, Ginny shoved hers in, the tight hole getting looser and looser with each finger forced into it. Ginny removed her finger, and together they each put a finger in at the same time. Hermione's squeal was delicious. "Your shit hole is eating us up, Hermione! But we need to put much more in!" Luna warned, smiling. "Please, yes! Do it! I want to prolapse for you!"

Ginny chuckled as she forced in another finger on her side, and Luna did the same. "Stretch it out, babe." Ginny told Luna, and together they used their inserted fingers to open up Hermione's anus, who was now squealing uncontrollably. The hole was opening, and as it did, a fart came out. Luna caught it in her mouth and swallowed, but continued pulling the anus to the side. "I'm gonna rip!" Hermione warned, her body shaking wildly. The girls didn't listen and continued stretching, putting more fingers in as needed. "It's starting to twitch." Luna commented as she looked down into the open bowels. Hermione's anus was twitching wildy as if it was trying to escape from inside her. Red skin began to poke out, but went back inside just as quickly. "How's it feel, dyke?" Ginny asked. "Urgh! Stinging! So good! Might cum..." her voiced trailed off into near silence and her body stilled, then, just as Luna's fingers went an inch deeper and hit the right spot, Hermione began to cum.

"You're making my arsehole cum!" she screamed out, thrashing around. The girls still had her anus open, and as Hermione's orgasm built up, the prolapse came closer and closer to coming out. "Cum you fucking dyke! Make your prolapse come out!" Ginny ordered, stretching her hole as she came. Her arsehole was going wild, letting out farts and making squelching sounds. Her prolapse was almost out, and just as her orgasm peaked, Luna grabbed the skin and yanked it out. Hermione had never screamed so loud, and she certainly had never felt anything like it. Her prolapse was forcibly removed and it sent her into a double orgasm, her arsehole fixed open and reversed. The girls let her shudder around on the ground like a fish out of water, both giggling and touching themselves. "She's prolapsed so much!" Luna said in delight, massaging her flat chest.

Hermione's double orgasm calmed down, now she was really aware of the perfecting stinging behind her. She turned her head and saw her anus sticking out, bright red and twitching. She flushed with embarrassment and the two girls stared at it, licking their lips. "Hermione, it's beautiful!" Luna said, her eyes wide as she moved even closer. "Bit stinky!" she giggled, giving it a lick. The sensation made her shudder, the cold air on her exposed anus felt incredible. "It's so gross, I love it." Ginny said as she moved closer too, and together like kittens they began licking all over the prolapse making Hermione tremble on the floor. "How can something so vile feel so amazing..." her voice trailed off and she submitted to the sensation of having her arsehole eaten from the outside.

"Oh, please keep eating my prolapse!" Hermione begged, her voice whining from pleasure. She didn't care how embarrassed she was, the sensations she was getting were too good for words. Luna and Ginny increased their licking, fighting each others tongues for space. They licked low around the rim then back up towards the hole, letting their tongues taste every inch. Hermione was trembling. Ginny spanked the cheek to her side then nibbled on the prolapse, making the brunette shake in a way that forced Luna to pin her down. "Ginny, fuck!" she spoke in response, and the ginger girl smirked and nibbled at it again, the super sensitive skin on fire at the rough treatment. Hermione shrieked, then her prolapse was sucked back in, followed by several farts escaping the wide hole.

"We didn't say stop!" Luna whined, unhappy. She turned the attention of her mouth to Hermione's plump thigh and began nipping gently at the smooth skin, fingering her own clit. "We didn't, but keep them dirty farts coming." Ginny said, her mouth over Hermione's stretched arsehole. Hermione was in too much pleasure to form words, but she hadn't meant to suck her prolapse back in, it just went in. Her own hands cupped and squeezed her breasts as she forced farts out, one after the over, into Ginny's waiting mouth. "Let me have a fart, please." Luna said, her cheek on Hermione's thigh. Hermione pushed out another fart and Ginny caught it, then turned her head to the side and blew the smelly air into Luna's face. Luna inhaled through her nose and shuddered in pleasure. "Another fart, quick, I'm cumming!" she paniced, strumming away at her clit. Hermione forced out another and Ginny did the same, and Luna began to squirt violently as Ginny blew farts into her nose.

Legs shaking and pussy cumming, Luna laid on her back exhausted and fulfilled. Ginny wasn't done however. "Right then, you filthy prolapsing dyke. I'm gonna shit in your arsehole." she said, almost in a cruel way. She knew that Hermione's legs were too weak from pleasure and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Hermione's anus was still gaping, and Ginny squat over it with a sigh. "I'm gonna fill up your hole with my nasty smelly shit!" she said, strained, as she pushed her bowels outwards. "Now!" just as she spoke, a creamy brown shit dropped from her tight arsehole into Hermione's loose one. Both girls moaning in pleasure, Ginny continued to shit, dumping three more turds into Hermione. Ginny went back to her previous position, and lifted Hermione's legs up so her arse was above her face. "No, Ginny, don't!" Hermione found her voice but it was too late.

Hermione was filled with farts and had an arsehole full of Ginny's shit, and the position she was in meant that if she farted, the shit would spurt out down onto her face. "Please, Ginny! Please put me down!" she struggled, the noise bringing Luna back to life who sat up to watch. She knew what had happened straight away; she could smell it. "So cruel, Ginny!" she said amused, her eyes darting back from Hermione's red face and her bum. "I need to fart!" Hermione pleaded, but knew it was useless. There was no way out. Letting out a pathetic sob, Hermione farted. Her arsehole erupted like a volcano with Ginny's shit, raining down on her face. The shit broke up into solid lumps and watery bursts. "Take it all over your face, dyke!" Ginny laughed, watching her shit rain down on her busty friend. Hermione was now completely soaked in shit.

"What a mess. It smells very bad. You should be ashamed, Granger!" Luna teased her friend, then planted some kisses on her thighs. Ginny let her legs down and together the three lounged around, enjoying the smell of shit and cum. Hermione was the most filthy of all, but she was so sexually satisfied she didn't care. She brushed a hand on Luna's shoulder and invited the girl up onto her stomach. Luna sat lightly, looking down at Hermione's messy face and boobs. "Clean me?" Hermione asked, affection in her voice. Luna nodded. Ginny fingered herself to orgasm as she watched Luna eat her shit off Hermione's body and face. She came on Hermione's feet, and within ten minutes the trio were asleep on the floor, embracing each other.


	24. The Indian

Luna sat in the courtyard early Sunday morning. There weren't many people around, and there was a slight chill in the air. She was in her robes, but had one hand underneath them toying with her pussy. Over the past few months, she had been having so much sex with Neville and the girls that she never really found time to masturbate, and masturbating was her favourite pass time. She thought back to early September when it was warm, how she used to roam the grounds looking for risky places to piss and finger herself.

She just wanted a cum quick this morning, and the courtyard felt like the right place. She was sitting near the tree which earlier on in the year she had climbed up to spy on people, and had fingered herself right above a kissing couple. There wasn't anyone around for her to spy on this time, but she was still in public and that was what gave her a thrill. Her fingers found her clit and treated it to a pinch, pulling it slightly. She was craving anal but this morning was not the time for that, so she dipped a finger into her tight hole. "Oh!" she couldn't help but let out a moan. The moan, however, caught the attention of Padma Patil, who was out for an early walk. She must have missed Luna as she walked passed.

Padma jumped slightly, and looked around. Through a gap in the arches she saw blonde hair, and walked around to find out who it is. Luna smiled instantly, perhaps she wouldn't be alone this morning after all. Padma had a curious look to her. "Luna! I heard a noise, are you okay?" The Indian girl asked, her eyes bulging when she noticed that Luna had a hand up her robes. "I'm fingering my little pussy!" Luna said, smiling at her friend. Padma turned red and put her eyes down. Everyone knew what Luna was like at this point, but she had never run into her whilst she was doing anything sexual. "Stay and help." Luna said quite firmly. "I-... No. I can't, not outside." Padma shuffled awkwardly, her eyes watching Luna's hand move under her robes. "It's just as, and I'll be cumming soon. You can watch me squirt."

Something about the way Luna spoke made Padma tingle. "Sit!" Luna said, and Padma moved almost instantly. They now sat together on the stone bench, and Luna rested her head on Padma's shoulder in a heart warming way. "I'm so close to cumming!" Luna said happily as she pushed rubbed at her clit. "Why are you out here!" Padma asked, trying to ignore the growing dampness in her underwear. "To see what happens! And here you are, how lovely. We should fuck." Luna said dreamily, her orgasm closer than ever. Padma shuffled again and Luna started to moan. "Ohh, think I might squirt!" Luna said, her voice strained. "Oh, yes. Show me" Padma asked shyly. "It's coming!" Luna said as she stood up.

She lifted her robes in a quick movement, exposing everything. Padma couldn't believe it. Luna was so smooth and pale, it was incredible. Her hand toying at her pussy was the most delicious sight. Her legs started to shake and she was moaning much louder than she should have been. "I'm fucking cumming, Padma! Watch me!" She said with lust and pleasure, and with a cute squeal her orgasm began, and spurt after spurt of little girl cum squirting out of her clit onto Padma's robes. Padma shuddered with pleasure, never having seen anything like it. Caving into the lust, she pulled Luna into her and started plastering kisses all over her tummy. Luna held onto the girl for support, her pussy still leaking. She then let out a little fart, making Padma giggle.

"Like that?" Luna asked hazily. "Amazing. Never seen that happen." was her response. "Oh, it's the best. I've taught all my friends how to do it. Ginny, Hermione, Cho." as Luna spoke, Padma's heart raced in case she mentioned her twin sisters name. She would have been very upset if Pavarti was doing things without her. Luckily, her name never came. "That's quite naughty. I've heard what you're like, Luna. You like strange things. Farts and pissing." Padma said, kissing Luna's tummy still. Another girl had fallen for Luna's mysterious charm. "Do you like farts?" Luna asked, moving backwards to look down at the brown skinned girl. "I liked the little one you did just now." She replied, and they both laughed. "Plenty more where that came from, but I'd like to smell yours."

Luna let her robes drop back down, her legs still weak. She sat back down on the bench and motioned for Padma to stand up, and the girl did. "Gimme them dirty curry farts!" Luna demanded, her face lit up with excitement. Padma was shocked at first but she laughed, loving the racial remark. She was very concerned with being outside, but she knew no one ever came out at this time of the morning. "I might have some for you." Padma spoke, moving in front of Luna. She turned around, her big plump brown arse facing the girl. She lifted her robes up slowly and as her arse exposed, Luna almost came again. "Such a lovely brown arse!" She said, placing a kiss on the cheek. "Keep your robes held up, I'm going to spread your big cheeks for you." Luna did this action as she spoke, loving the view of Padma's dark pussy lips glistening, and her tight smooth arsehole on show.

"They're gonna stink." Padma said, biting her lip. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but it was Luna Lovegood. The girl had her ways of seducing you into these things. Padma's eyes darted around the area just to make sure no one was about, and then she tried to fart. "You're hole is twitching!" Luna commented with a giggle. "Come on you naughty paki, I want to sniff them!" Luna grew impatient. She hadn't smelt farts from someone other than her usual group in ages. "Ah, now!" Padma moaned, letting a bubbly fart slip out. Luna moaned in delight and pushed her face in, inhaling the smell. She rolled her eyes in pleasure, and Padma let out a squeal as Luna ran her tongue across her shit hole. "They smell so lovely, Padma. Very exotic. We will have lots of fun together." as she said this, she pushed a finger without warning into the tight hole. Padma screamed. "Quiet, paki!" Luna spat, kissing the large cheeks.

"Fuck, Luna! That feels so good!" Padma moaned, her knees wobbling. "Please keep doing that!" Padma begged, dribbling with pleasure. Luna wiggled the finger around, then suddenly pulled it out, making the brown girl fart again. "Tasty curry!" Luna commented as she licked at the hole, enjoying the farts. She shoved her finger back in again and Padma had to stop herself from screaming when Luna added another finger. "Your dirty poo hole is taking my fingers very well." Luna noticed with a smile. She began to finger fuck Padma's arsehole, loving the sensation of trapped farts trying to escape it out. After a minute of vigerous fucking, Padma fell to her knees. "Cumming! Cumming!" she warned, shaking on the floor. Padma's farts began to seep out one by one, and Luna rimmed the girl as she came.

"Luna you're amazing!" Padma moaned out, loving her long anal orgasm. "And I can't stop farting!" she said, almost laughing. She had never felt so good in all her short life, and Luna was happy knowing she had another girl to add to her circle of sex. She knew that Ginny would love teasing Padma about being indian, and Padma's farts were tasting great which was always a bonus. Padma's orgasm finally stopped, and she was kneeling now, panting. Luna kissed the girl on her neck. "What a naughty little paki girl you are!" Another kiss. "How about you find your sister, tell her what you've just done, then bring her along to the room of requirement to meet the rest of the girls?" Padma nodded, unable to speak from her powerful orgasm.

"You have no idea what you're in for."


End file.
